Messed Up Kids
by ObscureAlternatives
Summary: Life is pretty tough on the East side of town. Tim Shepard knows their way of life is messed up, so a long time ago he decided he might as well make the best of it. Only things don't always go to plan - even for Tim.
1. Introduction

Messed Up Kids

* * *

A/N: SE Hinton owns 'The Outsiders' and her characters, just my OC's and story ramblings are my own.

'Messed Up Kids' belongs to Jake Bugg, a brilliant song so give it a listen if you haven't already heard it.

* * *

PART ONE

Introduction

Wednesday 10th March 1965

Tim Shepard was having a bad day. The shit with the River Kings was getting worse, he needed this settled now - before it got even more out of hand and degenerated into total chaos. He had already been considering what kind of deal he might end up having to make with the Kings to make this mess go away, and he hated that he had been put in this position. But it needed sorting sooner rather than later so Tim would suck it up and sort it out like he always did, hell he'd been fixing things for his kid brother for as long as he could remember so why should things to be any different now. Already in the last three days since Curly had taken it upon himself to pull that stupid job Nick's car had been keyed and the hub caps stolen. In return Ryan had been in a bar fight with Jimmy Fry and then just the previous night Danny had been jumped as he had walked home from work.

Sometimes Tim wished Curly would think before he did things, in fact before he did anything. Only his dumbass kid brother would break into a liquor store in River Kings territory, and then think it was funny that the cops arrested some River Kings boy for it. Well, that part was kind of funny Tim had to agree (not that he would admit it to Curly) but not the part where Wayne Myers knew it was Curly because Curly had been seen driving away from the store. In Tim's car. So now Myers and his boys were out for revenge and it was left up to Tim to smooth things over. The last thing he needed to happen was a full on war with the River Kings, he had too many other things to juggle without adding another unnecessary conflict to the mix.

Tim glanced around the yard where the Shepard gang members were assembled and took a long drag on his cigarette before asking, "So where will Myers be now?"

He looked at the guys as they stood there, waiting for their response and hoping one of them would have some useful, up to date information. He momentarily wondered whether it was actually worth the grief, the hassle, speculating over what it would be like to not have to sort out shit like this what seemed like every week lately. Tim quickly dismissed the thought though – if he wasn't the one sorting out things then what exactly was the point, he had worked too hard for too long to establish himself as leader and hell it would be pretty dull not being the one to sort things. His outfit might be on a small scale compared to some of the others in town but he knew he had never been any good at being told what to do so he would rather be here and be in charge than be answering to the likes of Wayne Myers or someone like Walsh over on Tiber Street.

Tim returned his full attention to the guys, looking around quickly at the assembled group as he continued to wait for their input, before focusing on his smoke and retaining his calm exterior. It never paid to show exactly how much anything was bothering him, another lesson he had learnt to his advantage long ago.

To his left was Nick Miller, the guy people seemed to assume was Tim's second in the gang. They had known each other a long time and Tim trusted Nick, more than he trusted most people anyway. Nick was calm and organised, an easy-going twenty year old who worked over at the steel mill and would always have your back in a fight. Not many people would take on either Tim or Nick willingly and especially not together. But he wasn't second, Tim didn't work like that, he just had different guys with different skills, abilities, and just used whoever was most suited to his current plan.

The others guys there that evening were Danny Simmonds, nursing a black eye and bruised ribs from his recent jumping by the River Kings. Danny was good with cars, could boost anything in about ten seconds flat, worked over at the Standard garage near Buck's place and could give Steve Randle a run for his money on fixing up most cars. Next was Ryan Lang, the smooth talker, the charmer, thought he was god's gift to women even though he was still in high school but on the plus side he could usually find a way to get into almost any building unnoticed. Ryan was sporting a few bruises and scabbed knuckles from his run in with Jimmy. In contrast Ryan's cousin, Jamie Franks, was just about the biggest hot head around and never thought before he spoke - a little like Curly except that Jamie was harder, with a vicious, cruel, side to his nature and was well known for fighting dirty, probably one of the reasons why he hadn't yet been targeted by the River Kings, although that would probably only be a matter of time if Tim didn't settle things now.

Lastly there was Curly, Tim's brother, only fifteen but already nearly as tall as Tim. He did a good line in looking tough and making out he was just like Tim but underneath it all Curly was softer and less thoughtful, probably because he'd always had Tim around to make the difficult decisions for the both of them. Currently Tim wasn't exactly sure that his brother brought anything to the table, but he couldn't exactly cut him loose. About his only virtue at the moment was his loyalty to Tim and right now Curly was staring down at the ground, not speaking, well aware at how pissed with him Tim was and knowing he would get some kind of come back from Tim at some point over this whole sorry mess up, irrespective of whatever else happened to clear it up.

Danny merely shrugged, he'd heard nothing, and Ryan and Jamie both shook their heads. Curly continued to study his shoes, like they were the most interesting thing he'd seen that day. "Maybe down at that bar they hang out at, where Wayne's girl works?" offered Ryan half-heartedly.

This brought Tim back round to Nick. Who, despite looking like his only attribute was his muscle, knew people all across town so in reality was a mine of information on what was going on around town. Tim really hoped he had something more useful than the others. He could do without driving all around town trying to track Myers down. Tim threw his cigarette butt to the ground, grinding it out beneath his heel as he listened to Nick.

Nick shook his head. "Nah, he won't be in the bar this early, it's only just gone six. Reckon he'll be down at the boxing club on the Ribbon, goes there most evenings now, him and his brother."

"Yeah? You sure?" Tim queried.

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"Ok Nick, let's go. The rest of you – wait here."


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Tim stopped his old black Buick in front of the gym and got out of the car, quickly surveying the building as he stepped onto the sidewalk. On the outside it was a plain, run down looking place, the dirty white paint was peeling from the brickwork in places and it had small high windows, wasn't exactly inviting looking. The faded sign above the door read 'O'Connell's Boxing Club' in once-bright blue writing. He strode confidently in through the door, pausing again for a few brief seconds as he familiarised himself with the layout – if nothing else Tim liked to be prepared, know what he was potentially walking in to and how he could get himself out again.

Inside it was as dark and gloomy as the outside had suggested. There was a small office just inside the front door, Tim glanced into it – the door was ajar, the desk lamp was on and there was a pile of paperwork on the desk but the room was empty. Right behind the office was the large hall holding the boxing rings and training equipment. In the hallway and the main gym room the walls were lined with faded photographs of former fighters and posters from old fights involving local and champion fighters. There were some guys sparring in the ring, Francis – Frank - O'Connell the owner of the place was leaning on the ropes shouting orders at them and there was a small group of people close to the ring stood about talking and watching the action while a couple of other people were training with the punch bags on the far side of the room behind the ring. None of these people were Myers though.

Nick had spotted Wayne, his outline was visible through the doorway of a more brightly lit small room at the back of the hall and he nudged Tim, pointing Myers out to him. Tim quietly made his way into it unnoticed by Frank whose full attention was on the boys in the ring, Nick following at Tim's side.

"Myers." Tim walked coolly into the kit room.

"Shepard, surprised to see you here," Wayne remarked, sounding anything but surprised. He was dressed in shorts and a t shirt with his hands strapped up ready to put on his boxing gloves, which were lying on the table next to him, and he picked up a soda, taking a swig from the bottle. Wayne was as tall as Tim, a tough looking twenty year old, with dark brown hair and a hard look in his bright blue eyes, obviously muscular and strong, a contrast to Tim, who appeared more lean and catlike in comparison, his black hair greased back.

"Think we need to settle things, set things straight."

"Yeah? I reckon your problem is with your idiot brother, not us" added in Wayne's brother, Pete, who was also just inside the room leaning back against the table smoking, wearing the standard greaser attire of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Pete was eighteen and looked a lot like a Wayne, although his hair was a sandy colour, forever falling in his eyes as he didn't bother so much with hair grease. Both older than Tim, the brothers made a formidable pair in leading their own gang, the River Kings. They had a reputation for being tough and unforgiving to the guys in their gang and anyone who crossed them, which was another reason Tim had felt the need to intervene on Curly's behalf.

"Don't recall asking for your opinion, I'm here to talk with the boss, not _his_ idiot brother" he shot at Pete before turning back to Wayne, ignoring Pete who had pulled himself upright, an angry look on his face. Tim continued speaking to Wayne, "Now what Curly done was stupid, I'll admit that, but it ain't my problem the police got a witness who can't tell one hood from another. We need to keep things good between us, we've never really had much trouble with each other up to now so it would be pointless to let this blow up, give Tiber street the opportunity to take over the whole town while we get caught up fighting each other."

"Yeah, your brother sure is an ass but I've no wish to give those bastards a foot in the door to our territory. We've managed to get along ok in the past so I tell you what, you let me take him on in a fair fight - make him realise how dumb he really is - and we'll call things even, saves me having to go looking for him and settles things much sooner, get things back on an even keel," suggested Wayne, stepping a little closer to Tim. Both Nick and Pete were paying great attention to them, poised in case anything happened with the two of them right there while both attempting to look calm and disinterested.

"A fair fight yes, but not you. He's just a kid. Someone else from your gang instead." Tim knew Curly would be wiped out in about two minutes by Wayne.

Wayne laughed, "Yeah, ok, well how about Pete then, let my kid brother take on yours?" he nodded at Pete who grinned back at his brother.

Tim looked again at Pete. He figured Curly was at least as tall as the other boy, if not as strong, at least it looked like he would stand a better chance than against Wayne, anyway. Before Tim could agree to this suggestion though another voice interrupted, "Hey Wayne, he's ready for you now…" it was a girl's voice and all the boys looked around as she walked into the room, stopping just inside the doorway.

Tim studied her, as he had been studying everything since he had stopped the car outside. She looked about sixteen or seventeen, dressed nice in a white blouse and grey skirt, sensible enough looking clothes compared to most greaser girls, although Tim noticed that the skirt was maybe a couple inches shorter than the west side girls would have gone for. She had a good figure and her dark blonde hair was in a loose plait at the nape of her neck. Tim briefly wondered why on earth some girl was in a boxing club, it wasn't exactly the kind of place you expected to find girls.

"Jesus Wayne, you trying to make him mad today? You know he won't have any fighting outside the ring." She spoke in a matter of fact tone as she surveyed the four of them standing there. Tim watched her more closely. She looked real familiar to him although he couldn't place where he recognised her from, so he figured it must just be from around the high school from which he had graduated the previous year. He looked her over again and was pretty sure he hadn't hooked up with her in Bucks ever, was pretty sure he would remember if he had. He was surprised that she didn't seem more nervous coming across four gang hoods having a face off. Most girls, even greaser chicks, would find the four of them intimidating. He focused his attention back on her face again as she continued to speak, "didn't expect to see you in here Nick, thought you'd know better than starting something here too" She was standing with her shoulder leaning against the door frame now, her arms folded as she spoke to his friend an easy smile on her lips as Nick just smiled back and shrugged at her.

"Sorry sweet, just had some business to sort out, you know how it goes," replied Nick, still smiling as she just rolled her eyes at him.

So now Tim was more puzzled about how they knew each other and how come she was so at ease in this place. But then Tim remembered why he was there and snapping back into business mode he pushed her from his thoughts and turned back to Wayne, ignoring this interruption and continuing with his conversation – she wasn't important to his business here so he wasn't going to waste any more of his time thinking about her or let things get sidetracked.

"OK, so Friday night, at nine, I'll bring Curly, settle this whole mess once and for all?" Tim continued, wanting this resolved now.

"Well, at least until the next stupid thing he does anyway. Over on 5th, behind the warehouse in that vacant lot."

"Deal. No trouble in the meantime, I'll tell my boys and you keep yours under control too." Neither Tim nor Wayne moved, still face to face in the middle of the room, each not wanting to be the first to back away.

"Come on guys cut it out, you know he's gonna come looking for you if you're not out there in a minute Wayne, then he'll be real mad." She spoke again, her voice having a hint of annoyance in it now.

"It's alright Leigh you don't need to worry, these boys were just going," Pete said. Tim glanced across at him, his interest caught by Pete's tone which seemed apologetic, and was mildly curious to see that Pete couldn't seem to stop looking at her while she seemed keen to look at anything but him, her eyes casting around the room before she looked up, catching Tim looking at her.

"Jesus Leigh, damn well tell them to hurry the fuck up, or must I do everything?" a shout came from the gym, it was the older man – Frank O'Connell – and Tim saw the smile fade from her face as they heard his footsteps approaching.

"Well thanks a lot guys, now he's mad with me too" she remarked sounding angry, before pushing herself away from the door frame then turning and leaving the room. Tim watched her leave, seeing her stop and speak briefly to Frank – whatever she was saying was too quiet for any of them to hear - before he reached the room.

Frank O'Connell filled the doorway. He was an older man, in his fifties, a former heavyweight fighter himself, and his underlying strength was still evident beneath the heavier set of his frame and his smokers cough. "Come on Myers, gloves on and in the ring, now. Next time Leigh there asks you to do something, show her and me enough fucking respect as to listen to her, you understand? You know how it works in here, respect me, my family and the club. And you two, if you aren't here for boxing then get the hell out of here. This ain't the place for any of your petty squabbles."

Without speaking the brothers headed towards the boxing ring, while Tim and Nick strolled out of the building. Tim glanced into the office again as they walked out and saw the girl sat there at the desk. Looking up she smiled and Tim was surprised to see Nick waving to her as he walked out the door.

xxxxxx

Tim and Nick drove back across town, to the yard where the guys were waiting, needing to update Curly and the rest on the decision, remind them not to start any more trouble before Friday and blow the arrangement.

"You ok with this plan?" Nick questioned as they drove. Tim smiled to himself, knowing that Nick wouldn't ask the question in front of any of the others, was wise enough to keep any misgivings to himself in front of the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, I guess it's the best solution. Clears things up in one night. And I'll step in if things get too rough, although Curly can handle himself pretty well in a fight these days and he shouldn't pull stupid stunts like he did if he can't take the consequences."

"Yeah, but even so, going up against Pete is still a bit out of his league. He might not take the boxing as serious as Wayne but he still spends a load of time down the gym from what I hear."

"It'll be ok, and like I said I'll step in if he's getting hurt too bad." Tim sighed, hoping his brother would be there waiting like he had told him to, that he wouldn't have to go trailing around town to find him, let him know the agreement he had just made. "Besides, seemed like Pete's main interest down there was that girl from the way he was acting round her. You know her or something? One of your exes? Didn't look like she's from our neighbourhood anyhow, looked like she should be on the fucking prom committee or something."

Nick snorted, "She ain't some soc if that's what you're thinking? That's just Leigh, she's my sister's friend from school" he said. "That's her old man's place, she helps him down there sometimes."

"Really?" Tim said, surprised, "I remember Sylvia always being with some other girl but I don't remember her looking anything like that."

"Yeah, I know. She sure has grown up a lot the last year or so, plus I guess she probably dresses a bit different when she's out with Sylv and her old man ain't around" Nick said with a grin. "And yeah, she's another useful person to know when I need to hear what's going on around town I guess."


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

FRIDAY 12th March 1965

Curly was feeling nervous but was also desperate to keep the fact from Tim. Despite the fact it was only March his hands were sweating and he kept wiping them nervously on the back of his jeans. He knew he was going to come off worse in the rumble with Myers tonight and he knew it was his own damn fault. But he still wished that Tim had found another way to settle things that didn't involve him getting his head caved in by Pete.

He got out the car, following his brother into the vacant lot. Nick was also with them, along with Jamie, Danny and Ryan who had followed in the second car. Curly swallowed hard and concentrated on trying to look tough – something he had pretty much perfected over the last few years - as he saw the River Kings boys were already there. He could see Pete and Wayne, also Jimmy Fry along with a couple of other boys he recognised but didn't really know. He was surprised to see Tim step up and shake hands with Wayne, talking briefly with him before stepping back to the side as he remarked, "Over to you then Curly, try not to get knocked out too soon."

Curly wished his brother had more faith in him, he wasn't that bad in a fight, had got a lot better since his last spell in the reformatory. But he needed to concentrate, and tried to focus his attention back on Pete, to not think about his brother or how much he wanted Tim to be proud of him, how all he really wanted was to be more like Tim.

Curly thought maybe he had started ok, had landed a couple of punches on Pete and had made the mistake of relaxing a little, thinking it maybe wasn't going to be as bad as he had expected. But then he realised that Myers hadn't even started on him properly yet as now Pete was really punching him, and Curly knew he stood no chance. But he still tried his hardest and fought back as best he could, managing to land a few more punches, knowing he was just prolonging things for himself, but wondering dully if Tim would be even a little pleased he had at least tried to stand up for himself.

xxxxxx

Nick was concerned, Curly was getting thrashed, pounded into the ground. "You gonna stop this any time soon?" he asked Tim as Curly staggered back from yet another jab from Pete.

"Soon, just a bit longer," he replied coolly.

"Come on Tim, enough's enough. Curly's in a hell of a state already."

"Yeah, ok," he glanced down at his brother who was struggling to get up from the floor, having been knocked down yet again. "Ok Wayne, I reckon we're even now, your brother's made a hell of a mess of him."

Wayne nodded and Pete stepped back as his brother replied to Tim. "Sure Shepard, let's just hope he's learned his lesson this time. If it happens again I won't be so generous. Next time it'll be me he takes on." Then he strode arrogantly back to his car, laughing and joking with his brother, congratulating him on a job well done, while the other members of his gang followed behind.

xxxxxx

Once the River Kings had left the lot Tim, Nick and the other boys helped Curly into the back seat of Tim's car where he leant back against the closed car door, resting his head in his hands, trying to hold himself together, not to cry and show just how much of a mess he was feeling, his head was thumping and near enough every part of him seemed to be aching, and he tried to focus on listening to his brother and Nick talking in the front of the car.

"Come on kid, we'll take you home, get you cleaned up" remarked Nick, and Curly knew it was the closest to sympathy he was going to get from any of them. He saw Nick turn to Tim as he started the engine, "you taking him to the hospital?"

Tim rubbed his forehead for a couple of seconds as he considered the options. "Nope, can't afford any more medical bills, just gonna have to fix him up at home."

"Ok, then stop at my place and we'll patch him up some there, we got loads of first aid stuff at home and I reckon you're gonna need all of it the way he's bleeding back there."

"Your parents not home tonight then?" Tim had no wish to get into explaining what had happened to Curly to his own mother if he could avoid it, so definitely didn't want any interference from someone else's parents.

"Nah, the old man's got a late shift and ma's staying out of town at her ma's this weekend. Which means Sylv'll most definitely be out too – either with her friends or that waste of space boyfriend of hers."

"Alright then."

xxxxxx

It was about ten minutes later when Tim pulled up at the kerb outside Nick's family home. It seemed like they had been in the car for ages what with all the rambling and talking gibberish Curly had been doing as he bled all over the back seat. Now though his brother had fallen silent as the two of them half carried, half dragged him up the front steps and in through the front door, heading straight towards the kitchen before depositing him on a chair at the dining table.

Nick had begun rummaging in the cupboard for first aid supplies when footsteps made the pair of them look around. It was Sylvia, closely followed by her friend Leigh.

"What the hell's going on Nick?" demanded Sylvia, her hands on her hips, shuddering slightly as she looked over Curly's bloody face and hands. "Ma'll be mad as all hell if you get blood everywhere."

Nick grinned at his sister, knowing how little she liked the sight of blood and shrugged, "Thought you was meant to be out tonight?"

"Yeah, well, Dallas was being his usual asshole self so we came home again," she sniffed. "So what's been going on?"

Meanwhile the other girl had stepped into the room and closer to Curly who was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, "Jesus." Leigh gasped as she got a good look at him, pulling out the chair next to him as she placed her hand on his arm and started speaking to him, "Curly, wake up, you need to stay awake." She spoke firmly to him, her other hand on his shoulder as she spoke, looking pleased as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Leigh, what's going on?" he spoke with a frown, as he tried to concentrate on getting the words out. He knew her a little from school, she knew the Curtis boys some, lived next door to Two-Bit Mathews and was generally a little nicer to him than most girls were.

"Nothing sweetie, looks like you got hit in the head some, you need to stay awake." She moved the chair closer to him. "Why don't you talk to me, so you don't fall asleep again, ok?"

"Sure, I will," and he began rambling again, talking about the fight and about Leigh, "Hey Leigh you look real pretty, are you gonna look after me? You know you sure are nice, you know I like you a real lot."

"Sure Curly, I'll look after you," she said with a smile.

Tim had been watching the pair of them with a scowl, and was surprised when she turned to him and asked "Who's looking after him? I'm guessing you're not bothering to take him to the hospital?"

"None of your damn business," Tim snapped, "So why don't you get out the way and let us get him cleaned up?" not sure if he wanted this girl getting involved, especially as he wasn't sure if she had any kind of connection to the River Kings after seeing her talking with the Myers brothers at the gym.

"No," she snapped back, matching his tone.

"It wasn't a question, get lost girl, reckon we don't need any help from you." There was a palpable tension between the two of them and no one else was willing to intercede in their stand-off.

"No, I can fix him up some for you, probably do a better job than you too. I've helped my daddy do this down at the gym tons of times, although the boys there don't usually get beat up this bad," she remarked, holding Tim's gaze. He didn't like the way she said it, like she was holding him responsible for the mess Curly was in. Tim looked as though he wanted to argue, make her leave, people generally didn't say no when he asked them to do something, but feeling Nick place his hand on his arm he turned his attention to his friend.

"Let her help him Tim, she's a whole lot better at this shit than either of us, who d'you think fixed me up last time I got worked over by Tiber Street?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok" Tim wasn't happy but knew he would seem unreasonable if he didn't let her help his brother.

Tim watched closely as Leigh quickly stood up and crossed to the sink, washing her hands then getting things ready before she began properly checking Curly over, getting Nick to help Curly take his shirt off checking his wounds, working on Curly's face, then his hands and finally his chest, cleaning, disinfecting, and putting dressings on them as all the while she continued to speak gently to him.

Sylvia didn't do blood, so didn't help and having no wish to watch she had quickly excused herself and headed back to her bedroom. Meanwhile Nick sat down next to Leigh, randomly passing her things as she needed them, while Tim stood across the room leaning back against the cabinet, his arms folded across his chest as he scrutinised her working on his brother. She was calm and organised, not upset by the state his brother was in and Curly was soon starting to look a little better. She was a whole lot quicker and infinitely more patient than Tim would have been he thought to himself. By now he would have been shouting at Curly to hold still and quit crying.

Leigh turned to the two older guys, "He's probably ok if you want to take him home now. It'd probably be good if you keep him talking for a while longer though. He really needs to stay awake for a couple more hours, make sure the concussion is not too bad from being hit in the head so much." She stood and headed back across to the sink to wash up, there was blood on her face, her arms and her clothing.

"Come on Curly, let's get you in the car," cajoled Nick as he helped Curly to his feet. Tim helped and once Curly was safely inside the Buick he turned back to Nick,

"I'll just be a minute," said Tim and he headed back into Nick's place to the kitchen where Leigh was just wiping her hands and preparing to clear up the mess left from fixing up Curly. Tim crossed the room so he was standing close to her.

"Thank you for helping out, fixing him up so good."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tim before replying, "Well, I did what I could, he really should have seen a doctor though, just hope he'll be ok. He's got a broken nose, and he's gonna be real sore for a while, especially with all that bruising on his face, but at least I don't think his cheekbones or jaw are broken. He probably really needed a couple stitches by his eyebrow but Nick don't have the stuff here so hopefully the dressing will hold it together. I reckon a couple of his ribs are probably broken but I guess you already know there's nothing you can do aside for wait on them to heal, he's breathing ok so I figure he ain't hurt too bad, they aren't pressing anywhere they shouldn't be. Who was he fighting with – was it Wayne? Was that what you were talking about down the gym the other day?"

"Don't worry about that, he kind of deserved it for doing something stupid. It wasn't Wayne though, only Pete."

Leigh shook her head, not persuaded that Curly had deserved this fate. "It ain't right, they should both know better, Curly had no chance against him – he's still just a kid, how old is he, fifteen or something? Pete shouldn't have fought a kid like Curly, he's lucky he didn't get hurt really bad, Pete could easily have killed him you know, I ain't joking. He might not take it so serious as Wayne but he's probably rougher, don't ever fight as fair down the club, that's why he don't get put in the tournaments so much, daddy says it ain't no good him entering if he can't stick to the rules and fight fair."

Tim looked at her, he wasn't really that surprised to hear they had been set up by Wayne into Curly getting a pounding, but he was surprised that anyone still thought of Curly as being a kid. There was something about her that was really needling Tim. She really was kind of pretty, even after Curly had bled all over her and even looking cross about him letting Curly get beaten up so bad. Plus he was feeling pissed she didn't seem at all bothered by him, neither scared of him nor particularly interested in him. Tim stepped closer to her, wondering if he could provoke some kind of reaction out of her either way.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have let it go any further than it did, it was just kind of complicated." He paused, "look, I really do appreciate you doing this, I won't forget you helping us out." They were standing close together now. "You missed a bit, there's some blood on your face" he reached out and touched the side of her face, indicating where it was and then holding her chin with one hand he took the damp towel from her and wiped away the blood. He left his hand a little longer than needed on her face, before dropping it onto her shoulder.

Leigh looked up at him, confused and tongue-tied, finding it hard to speak, wiping her face where he had removed the blood distractedly with the back of her hand. She wasn't really sure why she was feeling like this suddenly. And then when she did speak the words all came out too fast.

"It's alright, I'm glad I could help, your brother's an ok kid. But just try to keep him awake as much as possible. Oh and if he starts throwing up then you really should take him to a doctor, means his head injury could be real bad if he does. If you need me to come see him again just let me know. Anyway, I better go catch up with Sylvia, see if she's calmed down, Dally Winston sure does cause her too much trouble too often."

Before Tim could say anything else she was gone, practically running out the kitchen and up the stairs to her friend, leaving Tim standing there with a half-smile on his face as he watched her go, satisfied to have finally got to her, unsettled her enough to get a reaction.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

SATURDAY MORNING 13th March 1965

It was just after eight in the morning on Saturday as Leigh glanced at the clock – she was running late. Again. Her father had already left for work so she couldn't get a lift and she needed to get a move on or she would never get to her Saturday job, over at Joe's diner, by nine. She hadn't slept all that well after she had got home from Sylvia's the previous night, the way Tim had looked at her when the two of them had been alone in the kitchen, along with Sylvia's reaction when she had told her friend - "Course he likes you - why wouldn't he?" - was on constant replay in her mind. She had never really thought anything much about Tim Shepard before and now it seemed she couldn't stop thinking about him, or at least what an idiot she'd made of herself in front of him, running off like a frightened rabbit the first time he said anything remotely nice to her. Trying to focus on getting ready she hurried back into the bathroom, brushing her teeth before smoothing her almost dry hair back into a ponytail. So the last thing she needed now was someone knocking on their front door.

Sighing at the unexpected interruption into her morning, Leigh headed towards the front door, grabbing the dress she had just ironed from the ironing board and pulling it over her head as the knocking resumed, wondering exactly who was pounding on the door so early in the morning.

"Ok, ok, I'm on my way, just hang on," she shouted, fumbling with her buttons as she hurried to the door, pulling it open. "Oh, it's you." She stumbled over the words, "Why are you here so early? What's the matter?" She wasn't particularly impressed with herself that she had let him get her all flustered the previous night and fought hard to try to be calmer now.

xxxxxx

Tim glanced down at the girl as she opened the door, suddenly doubting himself, wondering if he had made the right decision going there and whether she would be able to help him at all.

Curly had continued talking a load of nonsense late into the night but now Tim was feeling a little concerned as he found it hard to rouse his brother from his sleep, Leigh's words about his head injury had stuck in Tim's mind and the way she had spoken to him had made Tim feel a little guilty about letting Curly get into it with Pete, and he didn't appreciate being made to feel that way.

But then he also found he wanted to see her again even after she had near enough run away from him the previous night, and taking her up on her offer of checking on Curly was about the best excuse he was going to have for turning up uninvited at her house. Or maybe not if she got spooked by him again like last night. That had thrown him, he had thought from the way she had spoken to him earlier that she was more confident than that. Still, she looked good, would be worth a hook up at least so he figured he had nothing to lose and he was fed up with the way his mind was leaping backwards and forwards from concern for Curly to wondering about Leigh and he wanted it to stop.

Leigh was a lot shorter than he was, around 5' 2" and he grinned as he saw how she was still fastening the front of her dress, taking the opportunity to take a good look at her. Tim smiled to himself as he saw her fold her arms across her body when she realised he was staring at her chest, especially as this action unwittingly caused the hem of her dress to ride up a little more, giving him an even better view of her legs. He shook himself as he tried to concentrate and answer her question.

"Curly –was wondering if you would come take another look at him, see if he's ok?"

"Right now? Um sure, I guess, just let me get my things, I got to get to work soon." She turned from the door and headed back into the house.

As she didn't shut the door in his face, Tim followed her into the house, which was sparsely furnished. On the next street to Nick's house, it was identical in layout, insanely tidy inside, but much more run down, more like Tim's own home in that respect. There was a beat up old couch to the left, with a small table holding a pile of newspapers and sports magazines with an easy chair next to it, a TV under the window. Tim followed her through the room, stopping short as she walked into what he assumed must be her bedroom.

Leigh paused and turned to look at him as she stood just inside the doorway to her room, "So what's the matter with him, why you worried?"

"I ain't exactly worried," he stated, not wanting to sound too bothered about his brothers well-being, "but he's still been talking nonsense – although with Curly I guess that's hard to tell the difference."

She laughed a little, and walked further into the room out of his line of sight, continuing to speak as she pulled on her shoes, "Yeah? Anything else? He been sick or anything?"

"Nah, just seems a bit out of it this morning."

"Oh, ok, he don't sound too bad then. You're lucky my daddy's already left this morning, he wouldn't take kindly to you being here."

He grinned to himself, "and what about your momma? Would she have anything to say about me being here?"

"Doubtful, being as we ain't seen her for near enough ten years" she remarked. So that explained a lot then, Tim thought, about her over protective father.

"Sorry," he replied, feeling he ought to say something, fill the silence between them.

"Don't be, was her choice to leave, guess she didn't much care for either of us."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble with your father last night," he said, imagining her in her room sat on the bed. God, he wanted to walk in and touch her. She had looked amazing as she had stood there talking to him at the front door and he thought about taking her in his arms and getting to know her a whole lot better.

"Well that's ok, was my choice to help you out, besides I wasn't really late so he didn't ask me any questions about where we'd been," she sighed as she walked back out of her room, stopping next to Tim "I'm nearly ready, I expect Curly'll be ok, but if he's bad you gotta take him to a doctor today, promise?"

"Yeah, ok. So what's with you and those River Kings boys then Leigh? You actually been dating one of them losers or something?" he suddenly wanted to know, the image of the way Myers had been looking at her down the gym had popped back into his mind and he needed to know if she was involved with the guy or if it was just chat from the school, not liking the thought of her being with Pete one bit.

She sighed, "ain't really nothing to tell. Seems like everyone at school seems to think there's something going on but honest to goodness there ain't nothing but a load of made up shit by people with nothing better to be doing than talk about me it seems."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, was all Sylv's idea, although it's my own dumb fault for listening to her – known her long enough that I guess I ought to know better by now."

She paused, looking up at Tim as she headed back into the sitting room. "She'd had a row with Dally – yeah I know – that's just every week at the moment. Well she decided she wanted to make him jealous so she got me to get Pete to invite us to some party. Only when we get there Dally turns up, she makes up with him and leaves me there with Pete who seems to think it was really me who wanted to be there with him, so then he kinda wouldn't leave me alone. I mean it wasn't anything much, Pete was all talk when he seen me down the gym and I'm waiting around for my daddy, but he ain't been brave enough to do anything more about it since daddy found him talking to me in the office one day and had a chat to him."

Leigh was standing right in front of Tim now, looking him directly in the eye, a half-smile on her lips, both of them were well aware of the nature of the chat her father had most likely had with Pete. "So I guess he's either not as tough as everyone thinks if my daddy can scare him away that easy, or I just wasn't worth that much trouble to him."

Looking down at her Tim noticed for the first time that she had dark blue eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose; he couldn't take his eyes off of her, liked this more confident version of her that she appeared to be when she felt more at ease, like when he had seen her in the gym or last night when she had stood up to him and taken care of Curly.

Tim didn't really think about what he was doing as he raised his hands, placing one on her waist, the other on her shoulder.

"More fool him then, I'd sure say you were worth the effort," he leant in and whispered in her ear, a smile on his face. God, he wanted her so much, his concern for his brother forgotten as he enjoyed the way her body felt soft to his touch. Sure, there were plenty of broads around that he would pick up in bars, spend the night with, but he could take or leave them and had little interest in them aside from screwing around, picking up whoever caught his eye at the time. He never had to work to chase after them either; there was always someone more than happy to spend the night with him. Right now though he wanted to spend time with this girl, get another proper look at her. The look in her eyes suggested she wasn't quite the innocent that her father wanted her to be, there was a hint of mischief in them and Tim was intrigued. He smiled to himself as he thought about undressing her, thinking about laying her on the bed right there, right now and feeling her body beneath his, imagining her saying his name. God, he must be going crazy, maybe if he had a hook up with her it would get her off his mind, clear his head.

She laughed softly, bringing him back to reality, but she didn't move away.

"Ok Tim, we both know you didn't really come here to talk about my non-existent love life and cop a feel of me, so let's go see your brother."

"Sure is a bonus though," he smirked, kissing her softly on the lips, raising his hand to the back of her head as he kissed her, pleased as she responded to his kiss, before he dropped both hands back to her waist, smiling down at her.

"You want me to come help you or not?" she remarked, holding her nerve today, while her tone had a hint that she was annoyed with him although her face betrayed her as she struggled not to smile at him, both of them were enjoying the tension between them.

God, she had pretty eyes and her lips, he just wanted to kiss her again, kiss her properly, so badly. 'You' he thought to himself, 'what I really want, right now, is you', but instead he pulled himself together and replied "Yeah, ok, let's go."

Turning away from him she quickly tidied away a few things in the kitchen then folded away the ironing board before rummaging in a drawer and a cupboard in the kitchen, shoving a few things into her bag then turning to leave the house.

xxxxxx

Within a few minutes they were back at Tim's home, and she was soon kneeling beside Curly's bed, talking to him in the same calm but firm voice she had used the previous night, eventually managing to wake him up.

"Curly, you know where you are?"

"Yeah, I'm at home but why you in my bedroom Leigh?" he frowned at her as he spoke.

"Your brother brought me here," she replied.

"You came here with my brother? Thought you had better taste than that." Curly laighed, before wincing at the pain in his head and body as he had moved. In the background Tim glowered at his brother, not liking that Curly was so relaxed around her or that he was making jokes at Tim's expense.

She checked his dressings, replacing a couple as she spoke, "Yeah, I came to see how you are, you idiot, you remember getting in a fight yesterday? Came to see if they'd knocked some sense into you at last," she said as she grinned back. "Here, take some of these," she passed him a couple of painkillers she had brought with her, along with the glass of water from beside the bed. "Try and rest some, drink plenty of water, you'll be fine I reckon. I'll maybe see you soon, but I gotta go to work."

"Yeah thanks Leigh," grinned Curly, flopping back on the pillows as she pulled herself to her feet and turned to face Tim.

"Reckon he'll be fine, his cuts all look as good as they can be, and he's still being an ass so I guess he's ok," she smiled. She pulled the remainder of the packet of painkillers and some dressings from her bag that she had brought from home. "Just give him some more of these later, try and make him sleep some, it should be ok now, and make him drink when he is awake, keep him from getting dehydrated, it'll stop the headaches from getting even worse. There's some spare dressings too for when they need changing, although I reckon you won't need me to do that – pretty sure you could do them for him easy enough next time." She glanced down at her watch, "Anyway, I better get going, I'm supposed to start work in five minutes."

"Thank you for checking him over and all– can I give you a lift, save you from being too late?"

"Sure, that'd be real good of you," she replied, flashing him a bright smile.

Leigh followed him out of his home and headed to the car. Tim drove in his usual reckless fashion and very soon he pulled up outside the diner. Tim still had that niggling feeling that he wanted to see her again.

"Say, are you gonna be at Buck's tonight? I'll buy you a drink, make up for spoiling your morning?" he surprised himself as the words came out.

"I'm not sure, I don't go there so much, guess it kinda depends how things are at home, if I'm allowed out tonight or not. I ain't exactly in his good books still after all that with Pete so he's been a bit more strict than usual about letting me out these last few weeks. Plus my daddy knows Buck Merrill so he's not exactly happy about me spending any time over there, he's always telling me how none of the boys that go there can be trusted," she replied, laughter in her voice as she smiled at him. "But thank you anyway for the offer," she had her hand on the door handle, about to get out the car, "and thanks for the ride too." She quickly leant over and kissed him softly on the cheek, her turn now to take Tim by surprise, "I'll maybe see you around then, bye Tim," she said with a smile, but before he could say anything in return she was gone, running across the road and through the door of the diner.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

Wednesday 17th March 1965

Leigh hadn't made it to Buck's that Saturday night and after his first couple of beers Tim had stopped looking out for her. Instead he had ended up hooking up with Nancy West. She was good-looking enough, good company, easy on the eye and not looking for anything serious from anybody, but it had all seemed a bit second best, which had annoyed him considerably.

It turned out not to be long though before Tim ran into Leigh again. It was a little after five and he had just parked up outside Nick's place, and was waiting for him to get home from work - Nick had been on an early shift so should have been back by now - when he saw her walking down the street. Hell, maybe he would say hello. Stepping out the car, he lit a cigarette, trying to stand nonchalantly on the sidewalk, leaning against the car, as she got close.

"Hey Tim." She smiled at him as she spoke and he was surprised to see she was still carrying her school books.

"Oh, hey, how you doin'?"

"Yeah, good thanks. How about you?" They both felt awkward, wanting to speak to each other but for once Tim didn't have an easy line to use. Leigh continued to speak, wanting to hide the awkward pause, "You waiting for Nick? Guess he's not home yet if his car's not here?"

"Nah, should be here any minute though, so maybe you can stay here and keep me company for a while?" he smiled a little at her, hoping she would stay there on the sidewalk with him, offering her his cigarette, pleased when she took a drag before handing it back to him.

"Saw your brother was back in school today, glad he's feeling better."

"Thanks, how come you're so late outta school anyway?" he wondered why she hadn't just walked back with her friend, school had been out for over two hours.

"I had another detention, courtesy of my good friend Mr Mathews yet again, which I couldn't manage to get out of this time, which is why I'm so late. Then after that I still had to walk all over here, being as there ain't another bus for ages." she answered, her tone suggesting this wasn't anything unusual.

"Yeah? Mathews not give you a ride then? Ought to be the least he could do if he got you into trouble in the first place. Didn't figure you for being a friend of his." He looked her up and down as she stood there before him, hugging her books close to her body in the cool spring afternoon air.

"Well, you must've seen that car of his, it only starts about fifty per cent of the time and unlucky for me today wasn't one of those days. Walked some of the way with him but he's headed over the Curtis place now. I known Two-Bit for ever though, his family lives right next door to us, guess he's almost like family himself."

"How come he got you a detention then?" he grinned, not having thought of her as a kid who would be getting into trouble at school too often.

"Oh, it's a long story, but you know Two-Bit, he's always got some plan that seems like a good idea at the time. Well either that or he just can't keep quiet, so more often than not he ends up in some kinda trouble and sometimes drags me into it with him."

She stopped speaking, looking over her shoulder as she heard another car pull up, the engine stopping and the door slamming shut. Nick had arrived.

"Sorry, got held up at work, I'm ready now, let's go. Hey kid looks like Sylvia's waiting for you, go straight on in.". He waved up at the house where his sister was standing in the doorway with a broad smile on her face as she waved back.

"Thanks Nick, bye Tim." She looked up at him, but he didn't reply, just nodded at her, not wanting his friend to think he was too interested in her, some high school chick was hardly the kind of girl Tim Shepard usually went for, even if she was from their neighbourhood.

Leigh walked away, disappointed that he hadn't replied, figuring he was only being polite to her because she had spoken to him first. Not that Tim Shepard was usually known for his good manners though. Pity, she thought, it had been kind of nice talking to Tim Shepard again. She also knew that all homework would be forgotten until Sylvia had gotten her to repeat all of their conversation and picked over every possible meaning of everything Tim had said to her in their brief encounter.

xxxxxx

Tim and Nick headed over to the yard to meet up with the other guys from the gang. They had a new business opportunity to discuss.

"Ok Danny, What does your contact want?" questioned Tim.

"Any car parts we can source, he'll pay us a fair price for 'em. Hub caps, bumpers, anything from under the hood we can lift he'll pretty much be able to use – so spark plugs, the lot, spare wheels and tyres from the trunk."

"Yeah? Anything? You sure it ain't too good to be true?" asked Nick.

"Nah, he's a good guy, runs a repair shop across town, is just fed up of paying dealer prices for spares I guess."

"Any other thoughts from anyone?" Tim asked, looking around at Curly, Ryan and Jamie.

"No," Ryan said, as Jamie shook his head.

"Well, how do I know what's good to lift and what's not? I don't exactly know nothing about motors," queried Curly.

"'S'all right, I can show you, it's real straightforward," enthused Danny, pleased his plan was being seriously considered.

"Ok, but I want to meet this guy before we sell anything Danny, ok? So set up a meeting and we'll agree the details, prices, percentages, exactly how much gear he can handle, then take it from there. Also, you all need to give some thought as to where we hit motors to get these parts – we don't need any more run ins with the Kings at the moment so think about it." Tim glanced around the group as they nodded in agreement.

"Right, now that's settled let's go hit the Dingo – I'm starving – some of us have been working all day," said Nick with a grin.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Saturday 20th March 1965

Leigh was home from her shift at the diner, waiting. Waiting for Sylvia to arrive so they could head out for the night. The television was on but no one was paying it any attention. Her father was studying his sports papers, smoking, jotting down scores, names, form in his notebook as he went. Leigh was sitting on the sofa, flicking through a magazine someone had left in the diner. Finally when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Sylv, you want to come in?"

"Hi, yeah, was wondering if you were ready yet for the movies?"

Sylvia had long ago persuaded Leigh that up to four films on a Saturday night over at the Nightly Double meant they had good cover for going anywhere else they pleased on a Saturday night and it had allowed the pair of them to attend many parties over the last year or so.

"Um yeah, I'm ready, I mean is that ok daddy?" She looked over her shoulder at her father hopefully.

"Just the movies?"

"Yes Mr O'Connell, if we can get back to my place soon my brother will drive us over there and pick us up after, so we don't have to walk there or nothing. I know my Ma'd be real pleased if you let Leigh come with me, keep me company."

It always amazed Leigh how easily Sylvia could make up details of where they were going and tell it so convincingly, although she was grateful, it saved her the dilemma of saying it all herself. Frank was silent for a few long seconds, before he began a coughing fit, causing Leigh to rush to his side, handing him a glass of water.

"You ok daddy?" she asked, concerned, kneeling beside him.

He waved her away, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Now you done all your homework this week?"

Leigh nodded.

"Well go on, go out before I change my mind, take this, enjoy yourself girl." He reached into his pocket and handed her some cash.

"Thanks daddy, love you, see you later."

"Midnight. Be home before midnight, I'll be waiting."

"Yes daddy, bye," she called out as she headed out the door. In her haste to leave Leigh didn't see her father wipe the blood from his mouth with his handkerchief as he continued coughing.

The two girls hurried down the steps and out of the yard before breaking into big smiles.

"Come on, let's get you back to mine, finish our make up. We'll look so good the guys at Buck's won't know who to look at first and Tim Shepard'll be sure to remember just exactly why he wanted to buy you that drink."

Leigh snorted with laughter, "Yeah sure, he won't even remember who I am."

"Oh come on, I seen the way he was looking at you outside of my house the other day."

"Sure but then when Nick got there he could barely even speak to me."

"Well course – he don't want my brother thinking he's actually bothered about someone does he, you know what they're like, think they're too cool to show what they might really think about a girl. He just needs the right girl and you're a hell of a lot prettier and more interesting than them girls throwing themselves at him every other week at Buck's. Plus him and Dally are friends so that'd be cool, we could all hang out together."

Leigh laughed, "Yeah right, you really are nuts sometimes Sylvia. I mean, in what world do Dally Winston and Tim Shepard do that?"

xxxxxx

It was well after nine that night when Leigh and Sylvia finally entered the bar. She had nearly changed her mind and had tried to talk her friend into really heading to the movies, but Sylvia wasn't taking no for an answer.

Looking up, Tim noticed the two girls enter the room. Tim wasn't surprised as half the guys there looked admiringly at Sylvia as she walked past – she sure knew how to make an impression, she always looked like she had stepped out a magazine photo when she went out and it was easy to see what Dallas saw in her. He could see Sylvia's hand in Leigh's appearance too, she was more made up and dressed up than the other times he had seen her, although not overdone like a lot of the girls hanging around. So although it validated his own thoughts on how good she looked, he was more than a little irritated to see a lot of the same guys also looking Leigh over appreciatively as the pair walked across the room, deep in conversation and oblivious to the attention they were receiving.

Tim watched as she stopped at the bar and began speaking to Buck, getting drinks from him for her and Sylvia. The tight feeling in his stomach took Tim by surprise as he watched Buck step around the end of the bar to first hug her and then kiss her on the cheek in greeting, before he made her laugh with something he said as he passed her the glasses.

Tim glanced back at the guys he was with, the conversation still going on around him and he tuned back in on their words. Next time he spotted her she was talking with Sylvia and some other girls as the bar began to get more crowded. He resolved that he would speak to her, maybe when he next went to the bar, but told himself there was no need to hurry, it was still early.

About twenty minutes after they had arrived, although it felt an awful lot longer, he was pleased to see the girls were crossing the room in his general direction. He noticed Sylvia was leading the way, a smile on her face as she pulled her friend by the hand through the crowd before coming to a stop at the end of the table at which Tim was sat on one side with Nick and Ryan sat opposite him.

"Hi Nick, you seen Dally yet?" Sylvia spoke to her brother, an excuse for her to get her friend closer to Tim.

"Nah, not yet."

"You girls want to join us while you wait for him?" asked Ryan, smiling broadly, standing up and offering his seat.

"Um sure," replied Sylvia, making Leigh sit next to Tim while she sat in Ryan's spot, next to her brother and opposite her friend.

"So I guess you all heard about Dally?" remarked Sylvia.

"No, why what's he done now?" Tim questioned.

"Dumbass got himself arrested, got picked up by the cops again last night, spent the night in the cells," Leigh replied smiling.

"Really? What for this time?" Ryan asked as he grabbed another chair from a nearby table and positioned it at the end of their table meaning he was the other side of Leigh, sat as close to her as he could.

"He got caught lifting a purse out a car, he sure was pissed about having to spend the night in jail," she elaborated, with laughter in her voice.

"They gonna charge him?" asked Nick.

"Nah, they let him out this morning, reckon he'll get reformatory next time they catch him for anything though. He's meant to be here now, although I guess he'll be late again just for a change." Sylvia commented, a little annoyed. Everyone knew how Winston and Sylvia were forever fighting then making up, it was hard to keep up with how things were between them when it changed so often. The girls continued speaking to Nick, chatting easily with him and he thought how much like her brother Sylvia really was – friendly and easy-going with the same smile, and seeing them together it was obvious just how close they really were, why Nick was so bothered when he heard anyone talking trash about his kid sister.

Looking down Tim realised he was gripping the bottle of beer too tightly; it was really bugging him the way Ryan was looking at Leigh. Hell, he knew Lang thought he was real smooth with the ladies, but Tim wanted her for himself tonight, hoped to get this unexpected attraction out of his system once and for all. So he was feeling even more pissed off as Ryan continued speaking to her.

"Hey Leigh, anything go down at school yesterday? Heard them Curtis boys keep getting into it with the Socs?"

For fucks sake, Tim thought, was he never going to get a chance to speak to her himself?

"No, nothing much, seems to have been pretty quiet this week. Why, you cut school again yesterday Ryan?"

"Sure did, doll," he replied laughing.

Leigh turned a little to look at Tim. "So how's your brother feeling now?"

"Yeah, he's good now thanks." Small talk wasn't really Tim's forte and combined with Leigh's nerves their chat continued in a somewhat stilted fashion.

Ryan had finally headed off, picking up on the way Tim had been looking at Leigh as he spoke to her, realising that Leigh was off-limits for tonight at least. He had no wish to get into it with Tim over a girl, knew Tim never stayed with a girl for long so figured he'd get a chance with her soon enough, instead heading off to chat up some other girl he knew. Sylvia headed back to the bar to wait for Dallas, kicking her brother under the table as she told him he needed to come buy some more drinks.

Their conversation had become a little more relaxed now they had both had another drink and were feeling a little more comfortable and at ease with each other without the audience. The music from the jukebox was loud and she was sat close to him, their bodies touching at the hip, and Tim enjoyed this closeness and the attraction he was feeling for her.

xxxxxx

Despite all the buzz and noise of a Saturday night going on around them it felt as if the only thing going on was their conversation as all she could think about was Tim's voice, and she wondered whether he would kiss her again, thinking again of how her initial shock had turned to enjoyment the other day. He spoke softly to her, often dipping his head to almost whisper to her, his lips brushing close to her face, his hand resting on her thigh, his other arm on the back of the bench seat they shared, then on her shoulder. The tension was so much now that she could barely concentrate on his words but she enjoyed being close to him. Tim looked exactly how he was – tough and cool and dangerous, but that didn't worry her, she'd spent too long at the boxing club to be scared of rough boys.

Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Hey Shepard, O'Connell.". They both looked up, Leigh startled and Tim irritated by the other person breaking into their bubble. It was Two-Bit Mathews, who was glaring at Tim.

"Hey Two-Bit," Leigh greeted her friend warmly.

"What d'you want Mathews?" snapped Tim, looking annoyed.

"Just need to speak to Leigh," he grinned, leaning against the end of the table as he spoke.

"Then speak," Tim growled back.

"In private," persisted Two-Bit.

Leigh could see the tense look on Tim's face and she didn't want any trouble between them, so she spoke, causing them both to turn their attention back to her.

"It's alright, I'll be back in a minute," she said as she smiled at him then went to stand, but he held her gently in place, leaning over and holding her face between his hands before kissing Leigh slowly, tenderly.

"Don't be long, or I'll be looking for you Mathews."

"Yeah, whatever." Two-Bit strolled casually away, hands in his pockets and Leigh at his side as they headed out the front door.

Leigh waited until they were at the bottom of the front steps before she spoke, "What's the matter then Two-Bit, why y'all suddenly bothered about what I do?" she questioned him, her arms folded defensively across her chest.

"Jesus O'Connell, I know you ain't been seeing anyone lately but Tim Shepard? He ain't no better than Pete Myers. You're better than any of them, girl. Hell, what would your daddy say?"

Leigh felt the anger rising in her chest, "Yeah, well, maybe I'm just fed up of always being by myself, and my daddy ain't here, is he, so it's nothing to do with him and you don't need to go telling him anything Keith Mathews."

Leigh was feeling bad as she never normally had cause to be mad at Two-Bit. They had always been good friends, playing together outside their houses when they were young, becoming better friends since he had stuck up for her once in school when she had been about eight, not long after her mother had left and some kids had been teasing her about it and then he took to walking home from school with her, their houses being right next door to each other. Even now despite spending most of their time with other friends they were still often caught up in trouble together in the classes they shared and she enjoyed his wise cracking sense of humour. He was the closest thing to a big brother she had in her life. But right now she was annoyed with him telling her what to do when it seemed he could do whatever he pleased.

Two-Bit pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it, "Jees, I'm sorry but I just don't want to see you getting hurt. You know I'll always look out for you and I ain't gonna go telling tales on you am I? Just be careful ok, you know what kind of guy Shepard is, he ain't exactly boyfriend material." He handed her the cigarette and lit another for himself.

She sighed tiredly, "Yeah well, you think I don't know that? You don't need to worry about me Two-bit, honestly. Say, you apologised properly to Kathy yet?" she asked, seeing his girlfriend walking across the car park toward them as the pair of them stood smoking. She knew they had had a row only two days before, she had already heard about it from her friends, knew they had made up, but was keen to change the subject away from herself and Tim.

"Yeah, course, we're good, you know we always make up in the end. Look, I'll see you in school Monday ok?"

"Yeah, sure but don't think you can borrow my notes just 'cause you're too lazy to write your own."

Two-Bit laughed. "Sure, like you never told me that before…" he hugged Leigh. "Listen, I know I got no place telling you what to do but take care of yourself, ok? We been friends too long to let shit like this ruin it ok?"

"Yeah, Ok Two-Bit."

"OK, well I promised I'd take her to the movies so we're heading out now, you take care alright?"

"Sure, have a good night, I'll see you guys soon." She walked away back towards the bar. Pausing to glance back at them she smiled to herself as she saw Two-Bit put his arm around Kathy, pulling her close to him and kissing her. Continuing back to the building, Leigh pushed open the heavy door and stepped back into the crowded bar.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

After she had walked out the door Tim had headed over to the bar, ordered himself another drink, attempted to occupy his mind by listening in to a conversation between some Brumly guys he knew a little, trying to count down the minutes. He glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the bar. Ten minutes. He would give Mathews that long to say whatever it was he had on his mind, although he figured he could probably guess that easy enough, could wait that long before heading out to find her. As the minutes dragged by he got drawn into the conversation a little and was momentarily relieved to feel a hand on his shoulder, disappointed when he realised it was only Nancy.

"Buy me a drink Tim?" she asked.

He looked down at her, thinking she looked a little worse for wear. "You not had enough already?"

She shook her head a little, pouting,"No, it's early, I only just got here."

"Yeah, ok," he signalled at Connie behind the bar to pass Nancy a drink as he moved a little away from her touch. Three more minutes, then he would go outside, find Leigh.

Not ready to give up she looked up at him. "So, you by yourself again tonight Tim?" she asked, leaning in closer to him, touching his cheek, smiling.

xxxxxx

Leigh reentered the bar, the warm air and the noise of the crowd hitting her as she entered the packed room. Stopping just inside the door she glanced around, looking for Tim as she realised he was no longer sat at the table where she had left him. Casting her eyes around the room she finally spotted him across the far side, leaning on the bar. Her stomach lurched as she saw that some girl with too much make up and a too short skirt was standing real close to him, smiling at him as she leant in towards him. Feeling foolish as she recognised Nancy West gently touching Tim's face as she spoke to him.

Sighing, Leigh thought that Nancy looked so much more grown up than her, so much more self assured than she was, a woman not a schoolgirl anymore. She was probably only a year or so older but looked so much more grown up and confident. Suddenly feeling anxious, Leigh felt unsure about crossing the room to rejoin him; it sure looked as though he had forgotten about her already anyway.

She looked around the room again, her disappointment and worry turning to embarrassment as she wondered why she had even thought she might be more than a passing distraction to Tim Shepard, why she had ever let Sylvia talk her into going there in the first place. Hell, everyone knew his reputation, there were probably only a handful of girls in the room he hadn't actually had before so why would he want someone like her, when he could have his pick of any girl – any woman - in the room? She was feeling annoyed with herself for getting pulled in to it with Tim. But then, he'd kissed her the other day and again tonight in front of Two-Bit so maybe he did like her a little bit. Or maybe she was just another conquest for the list. She just didn't know what to think anymore. She turned away, figuring no one would notice if she was there or not, so maybe it would be better if she just headed home. At least Kathy and Two-bit had left for the movies now and she couldn't see Sylvia anywhere around so if she did leave she wouldn't have any of them asking her twenty questions about what had happened, she would be able to just get away quietly.

She went to slip back out the door when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey doll, can I get you a drink?" asked the blonde haired boy, putting an arm around her shoulder casually as he spoke.

"Oh Hi Dally, where's Sylvia?" she asked.

"How in hell would I know? Had another row, stormed off home most likely, dragged her brother out of here to drive her anyways." He grinned at her. "So you want that drink?"

"No, thank you, I was just about to head on home as well," she said with a frown.

"Yeah? You cross because of her?" he nodded his head in the direction of Tim and Nancy. "'Cause you standing here talking with me is a sure-fire way to make Tim Shepard realise what he's missing out on," he said with a laugh as he looked across at Tim, catching his eye as he did so, smiling wickedly at his friend while Leigh wasn't looking.

"No, Dally, I'm not playing any of the stupid games you boys got going on, ok?" she took a half step away from Dallas but he caught a hold of her hand, stopping her moving any further away.

"Come on, you'll thank me for it when he comes to your rescue in a minute. I seen the way ol' Tim was acting around you earlier, I don't reckon he'll like me talking to you one little bit." Dallas laughed to himself as he saw Tim had already removed himself from Nancy's attentions, and was starting to make his way across the crowded room towards them.

"No Dally, I'm going home. He ain't interested in me, that's clear enough and I can't be bothered with all this shit. I ain't that fucking desperate. I wish I never let Sylvia talk me into this. Why don't you just mind your own business and go find her and apologise for whatever you done to her this time?"

xxxxxx

Before Tim could reach them, he saw Leigh snatch her hand away from Dallas' after saying something to him and then walk away out the door of the building. Through the window Tim saw her walking quickly across the car park. There was no way he was going to go running after her, looking like he actually gave a damn. Instead he figured he'd have to settle for giving Dallas a piece of his mind.

"What the hell you say to her Winston?" he demanded, his voice sounding angrier than he had expected.

Dallas just smirked at him.

"Didn't expect to see you getting so worked up over little Leigh O'Connell, she sure was real pissed about seeing you with someone else," he taunted. "Seems she figured you wasn't all that interested in her, that she wasn't really the kind of girl you wanted to get with. I told her she was mistaken, but she wasn't believing me. Yet here you are, mad as hell, so it seems I was right after all."

"Fuck off Dallas. She's hot enough I guess, but there's plenty of other good-looking broads around. I just don't like you in my business."

"Yeah? So why if I ain't right were you looking at her the way you were earlier? Then soon as you see me talking to her you're running over here. I mean she's a real good-looking girl but you got so much potential for grief going on there what with the old man trying to run her life and all, and you don't normally bother with the girls who'd want something more than screwing around from you."

"Yeah? I don't think you're in any position to give out advice on girls, being as you can't ever seem to keep Sylvia happy. I mean where is she now - gone already?"

"Screw you Shepard, my Sylv wouldn't give you the time of day and you know it. And Leigh was pissed cause of you cosying up with that tart. I mean you got one of the best looking girls in town near enough about to give out for you, and you'd rather be with someone like that? I always thought you were dumb, but this just about proves it."

Tim didn't reply. He knew Dallas was only trying to wind him up because he'd messed things up with Sylvia again, knew it was what he wanted, to provoke Tim into a fight, but some of what he said was hitting a nerve and he was feeling frustrated that he hadn't been in control of the situation enough earlier to stop things going pear-shaped with Leigh. And if he didn't fight with Dallas he'd probably only end up spending the night at Buck's with Nancy again. He definitely didn't want _her_ starting to think she meant anything to him, and spending two weekends in a row together she might start getting ideas. Besides, he could recall how good it had felt when he had kissed Leigh earlier, feeling her respond to his touch and he wanted more of her, wasn't prepared to settle for second best again tonight. So it was a fist fight with Dallas Winston to fill the gap, release the frustration he was feeling that things hadn't gone how he wanted. With that Tim landed the first punch.

You two, outside, now," yelled Buck as Dallas reeled backwards a little, sending chairs sliding across the floor, crashing into the crowd as people turned to look at the pair of them.

"Sure thing," Tim replied, looking across to see Dallas grinning wildly back at him. He had been right - Winston wanted, needed, the fight as much as he did. The two of them fought for a while, scuffling really around the car park, until Tim finally knocked Dallas to the floor. Tim waited impatiently but Dallas didn't get up. Instead he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, took one for himself and threw the pack to Tim.

"Come on Shepard, must be about time for another beer," he grinned.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Saturday 10th April 1965

As the days turned into weeks Tim didn't see anything of Leigh, found he thought about her less and less. He had wondered briefly about finding her, apologising for how things had ended up, before shaking himself out of it. Hell. If she wanted to be all uptight and jumping to conclusions then let her get on with it. He didn't need to go looking for broads and definitely didn't ever apologise, especially when he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Over the last couple of weeks he had been busy working on the new car parts deal Danny had set up for them when he could. It wasn't going as great as he had expected. Tim had had high hopes for the deal but he had still needed to take a couple of days work each week doing casual labouring jobs over at that new housing development on the west side of town, just to keep enough money coming in. Tim detested doing these jobs – having to follow instructions, carrying out mindless, repetitive work over and over. But at least it meant that the power wouldn't get cut off and that he had money for food for Curly and Angela and his mother the next time Harry decided to go on another bender, or got himself fired again, or both. Plus Angela had been griping at him for days now that her shoes were too tight, that her feet hurt every time she walked home from school and he knew damn well no one else was going to give her any money for a new pair.

Tim was laying on his bed, listening to the rain. It was torrential outside. Hopefully it would clear up later - there was some party happening at Jamie's tonight and it would be pretty miserable if everyone was cooped up inside the place. About the only good thing about the weather was that the site work had been rained off for the day so he could have his Saturday to himself. Down the hall he could hear Curly turning up the TV, attempting to drown out the screaming and arguing that was echoing out from the kitchen. Bad weather and being stuck in the house together always seemed to bring out the worst in their Ma and Harry. Maybe in another hour or so and he would go out, go for a drive, get away from all the commotion. He was looking into finding some other ways they could make money, but all the constant noise in the house was driving him crazy, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Suddenly his door swung open – Angela.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah. Tim, can you drive me to the store? I mean, thanks for the cash and all, but I really need to get them shoes today. Please? I can't walk another week in these." She gestured at the beat up worn out shoes she's had for the last year. She was growing up too fast. Next thing she'd be needing more money for clothes, she seemed to be taller every week right now. She was coming up for fourteen and Tim already knew she was going to cause him way more headaches and problems than Curly ever had.

He sighed, knowing that he would eventually agree, that Angela would wear him down and talk him into it like she always managed to, decided he didn't have the energy for the argument and just went with it.

"Yeah, Ok, I'll drive you."

"Drive you where? Can I come? Can't hear nothing in there for all their shouting and there's nothing good to watch anyway." Curly appeared behind her in the doorway.

"Store."

"God really? That's dull."

"It ain't for you, it's for me," snapped Angela, slapping Curly's arm.

"Oh yeah, everything's always for you, ain't it princess Angela," Curly taunted.

"Shut up, just shut up Curly. Tim tell him to shut up."

"How about both of you shut up? I'm leaving. In five minutes. So if either of you want to get out, then get moving. If not, stay here, it ain't my problem." Tim interjected, causing their bickering to stop.

xxxxxx

"Please Tim, let's stop at the diner, I'm real hungry and I bet there ain't nothing worth eating at home," pleaded Angela as she got back into the car, where Tim and Curly had been waiting for her.

"Sorry kid, we ain't going near the Dingo, I'm gonna drop you home then me and Curly got things to do."

"Didn't say there, why not Joe's? It's just on the next block, we could stop there before you take me back home?"

"Yeah, go on Tim." His brother joined in with Angela, causing her to smile in triumph, thinking Curly was backing her for once, before he continued. "Least it might shut her the fuck up from moaning _and_ we won't need to eat nothing she's tried to cook later." Curly smirked at his sister, who proceeded to slap him across the back of his head, cursing at him.

"Ok, ok, if you two quit it and both shut the fuck up," he snapped. The crummy weather and their constant backbiting was doing nothing to help improve his mood.

Tim parked the car and the three of them walked in, sitting in a booth by the window, not that you could see much, through the rain on the outside of the windows and the condensation on the inside. The seats were shiny and red and some crappy tune was playing on the jukebox. He didn't much care for the place and rarely went there. It wasn't that it was full of Socs, was more a mix of the 'middle kids' who were neither grease nor soc, with a few from either side thrown in. It just didn't feel like 'their' place, like the Dingo or Jay's did. Plus this was where she worked, where he had dropped her that day he had given her a lift and he didn't want any awkward scene in front of Curly and Angela.

Tim was relieved when an older woman came up and took their order and brought their drinks over, maybe she wasn't working today, he hadn't seen her as they'd come in anyway. Although that was obviously wishful thinking, Tim realised, as he saw Curly grinning and waving at someone across the restaurant.

"Who are you looking at?" he demanded, although he had a good idea already who it might be.

"Oh you know, it's Leigh – remember, she helped fix me up after that last fight?" Curly replied.

Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw she was near the back of the restaurant, smiling, chatting and laughing with some customers as she carried plates to their tables from the kitchen. She sure looked good, even in that uniform. He turned his attention back to his siblings as Angela began to speak.

"You got a crush on her then Curly?" she laughed, kicking her brother under the table.

"Fuck off Angel, I do not."

"Yeah right, that's why you keep staring at her ain't it?"

"Just shut the hell up Angel, I ain't staring at her, I only said hello." snapped Curly.

His sister just laughed before continuing to speak. "Well I heard something about her at school a few weeks ago, you must've heard it too Curly, most everyone I know was talking about it."

Curly shook his head, "Nah, I don't tend to listen to the gossiping girls."

Angela continued, undeterred. "Well, I heard her and Sylvia was seeing some guys out the River Kings, that Dally Winston went crazy when he found out Sylvia was two-timing him?"

"I dunno, I mean I know Sylv and Dally are always fighting about something but I don't reckon them two would be dumb enough to get mixed up with them losers." Curly replied.

"Yeah, well it's what everyone was saying about them. I mean the Kings all hang around that gym of her old man's so she definitely knows them," Angela persisted.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Curly a little too loudly, people at nearby tables turning to look at him.

"It's true too. I heard it from Annie Richards and she heard it from Jane Wright. And Jane Wright's big sister is dating Jimmy Fry's brother so it must be true."

Tim snorted at the convoluted chain of the story that Angela seemed so proud of. "Kid, I reckon some of that's got a bit exaggerated."

He looked across at Leigh, wondering if things might have worked out different if Nancy hadn't shown up, wishing he had had the chance to spend more time with her that night, thankful for small mercies that Curly hadn't been around to see how things had gone otherwise he'd be ribbing him about it. "Besides, I asked her if she was involved with the Kings that day she patched Curly up - she told me then it was all bull."

"You asked her?" Angela looked shocked. "Why?"

Tim shrugged. "Just needed to know how involved she was with the Kings before I got her helping Curly. Didn't want anyone connected with them in our business. Anyways, I don't reckon Nick would be letting his sister get involved with them either."

"Well I still reckon it is true too, everyone knows she's near enough as bad as Sylvia. Must be - all the time they spend together," Angela insisted, scowling at both of her brothers over the soda she was sipping, causing Curly to laugh even harder at her.

"Oh, hey Leigh, how's things?" grinned Curly, composing himself as she approached their table, all three of them looking across at her with their dark eyes as she reached them. She looked real uncomfortable, Tim thought, and worried. Or maybe she was just disappointed they were there, he wasn't entirely sure. But he was surprised he didn't like the fact that they were obviously the cause of her feeling that way.

xxxxxx

Having all three of the Shepards staring at her at the same time was pretty unnerving and Leigh had a horrible feeling that they'd all been talking about her. They were all so similar, the same dark hair and dark eyes, the same striking looks, there was no doubting they were all related. She wondered why they were there, in all the time she'd worked there she was pretty sure that neither Tim nor Curly had ever set foot in the place. Angela, maybe, with her girlfriends from school, but definitely not her brothers. So why today? Leigh shook herself, she really needed to get over herself - it had been plain as day that Tim wasn't interested in her so he wasn't going to be here because of her. She just hoped that whatever they were saying about her wasn't too bad, that Tim hadn't been telling them about that night at Buck's, having a laugh at her expense. Although that was probably too much to hope for.

Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed that she had to serve them, she struggled a little as she replied to Curly, looking at him, trying not to look at Tim, determined not to let him know she was upset or bothered about how things had turned out.

"Oh hey Curly, yeah I'm good thanks. Um one cheeseburger and fries, one barbecue sandwich and fries?" Leigh set the plates in front of Curly and Angela, wondering about Tim who was holding a coffee cup and smoking as his brother and sister drank their sodas.

"Should there be anything else, did something get missed from your order?" she checked, frowning, worried that their order had been fucked up, she didn't really want to speak to him, still feeling an idiot about that last Saturday in Bucks and she could feel her cheeks reddening as he looked at her.

Tim shook his head as he watched her, "No darling, that's all," he replied, still not looking away from her.

"Oh, ok, would you like some more coffee then?" She forced herself to smile at him, still feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, but determined to carry on and do her job, trying to pretend he was any other customer, being as wishing he wasn't there didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah, sure darling, that'd be good," he replied, grinning. God she wished he wasn't there, hated the fact she felt so unsettled around him and the fact that every time he smiled at her it felt like he was laughing at her. Wishing he would stop looking at her, she returned to the table and poured him more coffee.

Walking away she tried to busy herself at the farthest point of the restaurant but found she kept looking across, watching as he sat quietly while the others ate. Unable to avoid going back near them any longer, Leigh was busy clearing the next table when she saw Curly and Angela heading out the diner. Looking round she saw Tim still stood at the table, pulling cash from his back pocket to cover the bill, and found herself blushing as he caught her watching him.

"Well thanks then darling."

"No problem, hope everything was ok for y'all?"

"Yeah, they both ate the lot so must've been good." he said, smiling. "Look, about the other day..."

"It's alright, you don't got to explain nothing to me, I mean,.. Nancy's real um.. pretty and all, you all look good together." Leigh forced a smile onto her face but couldn't look him in the eye. Instead, hearing the bell from the kitchen signalling orders were ready for her to collect, she picked up the pile of plates and went to walk away.

"What? Just hang on a minute, I don't know what you think you saw but you got it all wrong... Me and Nance, we ain't..."

She looked around distracted as the kitchen bell rang again. "They need me at the kitchen, I gotta get going."

"Look, are you gonna be.."

"Hey Leigh honey, hurry it up ok!" Shouted Joe from the kitchen hatch.

"Sorry I gotta go, really," and she was gone before Tim could to finish his question.

* * *

A/N Just a quick hello & thanks to anyone reading, and thanks for your reviews / follows / favourites / messages - they are all much appreciated.


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tim had only just arrived at the house and already Jamie was pulling him aside and telling him some suspicions he had about Danny ripping the gang off on the car parts deal and Jamie was all for challenging Simmonds as soon as he arrived, beating the truth out of him. Tim rolled his eyes, there was always something that needed straightening out, but at least it might explain why things weren't going as good as he had expected. He had told Jamie to leave it with him, keep it to himself. Tim would find out exactly what was what and then handle it – but not tonight. Tonight he had been planning to enjoy himself some. There was likely going to be enough broads there that he was sure that he'd come across someone he wouldn't mind getting with as the evening went on. At least that had been the plan, but after seeing Leigh in the diner he found his mind kept wandering to her as he wondered whether she would be there.

The rain had finally stopped late in the afternoon so people spilled out of the house into the front yard. The music was turned up loud, not that anyone in their neighbourhood was likely to complain. It was nearly nine o'clock. Tim was standing on the porch, drinking and smoking, chatting with some of the guys and keeping an eye on who was around, when he saw Nick's car pull up in the street. Only he wasn't alone, with him was his girl Judith. Then also getting out the car was Sylvia, closely followed by Leigh, the pair of them looking good tonight, Tim thought as he watched her smiling at Nick and thanking him for the ride. As soon as the two girls had walked in through the gate he heard Mathews shouting out to Leigh and crossing the yard, hugging her and forcing a beer into her hand before dragging her off in the direction of the Curtis crowd.

As the evening passed, Tim saw Leigh a few more times, never close enough to speak to though. Instead he was content with watching her across the room or the yard as she was talking to Kathy or Sylvia, laughing with Mathews, chatting with Curly, and being polite to random guys who were trying to chat her up. He was pleased when she didn't give them any encouragement, laughing to himself as she walked away from some over friendly Brumly boy. So much for his getting laid then, since she had arrived he knew he wouldn't be willing to settle for any of the other broads around. He thought about going over to her but changed his mind, he wanted her still but was prepared to wait just a little longer, was sure their paths would cross sooner or later that evening without him having to go chasing after her.

It was an hour or so later when Tim wandered back out onto the porch where he found Sylvia, standing by herself.

"You still mad at Winston then?" he asked, amused, offering her a cigarette.

Sylvia smiled, pulling one from the packet and waiting for Tim to light it for her. "No, he got jailed again yesterday, reckon he'll be in the reformatory for a couple weeks at least again this time."

"You looking for someone new then sweetheart?"

"Yeah maybe, so why don't you go get yourself another beer, give the other guys a chance to talk to me? Go find yourself a nice girl."

"Yeah, ok, I'll get going, see who's around." Tim went to walk away but she placed her hand on his arm, causing him to stop.

"Come on Tim, we both know who you want to get with. Dallas told me all about that fight you two had at Buck's the other weekend."

Yeah? Don't believe everything you hear from your boyfriend, sweetheart."

"Oh I don't Tim but she looks real pretty tonight don't she?" Sylvia smirked at him as she studied Tim with her dark brown eyes, smiling more as she saw him involuntarily glance over at Leigh.

"And you been friends with Nick a long time now so I reckon I know you pretty well by now. I know you'll have been pissed that things didn't exactly go how you would have wanted, cause I know how much you hate it when things don't go how you plan them. I mean what did happen - you didn't seriously ditch her for Nancy West did you - I know you ain't got that bad a taste in women."

"Honey, I don't think that's any of your business do you?"

"Oh, I don't know Tim, reckon it is if you mess with my friends. Look, why don't you quit stalling and just go speak to her? I reckon she'd be real pleased if you did." Then Sylvia strolled away, a smile on her lips as she became the centre of attention for the guys she was walking past.

Tim stood there for a few more minutes as he finished his cigarette and then looked around the yard again. He couldn't see Leigh, figured she must be inside the house somewhere so he decided to go find himself another beer and look around. As he walked through the hallway Tim glanced into the crowded sitting room, where he caught sight of her looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. That same Brumly boy who had been following her about earlier was standing way too close to her for his liking. Leigh was leaning against the wall and the guy had one hand on her arm and the other hand against the wall, blocking her in to the corner of the room, while she was looking uncomfortable as he moved closer to her.

As he grabbed the beer angrily from the fridge Tim decided it was now or never. Either he had to do something or watch her potentially get it on with that fucking loser. Before he could change his mind he quickly grabbed a second drink and headed back into the other room and walked up to the pair of them.

"Hey darling, thought it was about time you and me had that drink." He spoke casually, pleased to see her smile at him, wondering if she really was pleased to see him or if it was just because he was giving her an escape from this jerk.

"What the hell?" the Brumly guy turned round angrily, before realising that it was Tim there. One of the benefits of being a well-known hood, the gang leader, no one was going to mess with a girl if they thought she was with him. "Oh hey Shepard, sorry, didn't realise she was with you."

"No problem, you do now." Tim grinned as he watched the other guy turn on his heel and disappear back into the crowd, leaving Tim with Leigh.

"So, you alright then?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, smiling back at him a little. "Thank you, I been trying to get away from him all night, he sure was persistent."

"Yeah, I noticed. You wanna stay and have a drink with me instead?"

"Um sure, ok, thanks." Tim handed her the second beer he had brought with him, smiling to himself as she nervously twisted the bottle in her hands. Tim looked at her more closely, her dress was fitted on the top and skimming her hips, not too long and seeing her so close he really liked the way she looked in it.

"You look real good tonight," he remarked, pleased to see her smile at him properly this time, and then they chatted about nothing very much for a while, standing close to each other, the conversation gradually becoming easier again like it had that night in Buck's. People were coming and going around them but neither of them were paying attention to anyone else there. And then Tim asked, "So, you gonna run away from me again tonight Leigh? You keep doing that to me, should I be expecting it to happen again?" a small smile on his lips as he watched her.

"Didn't run away the last time," she replied evenly, holding his gaze. "Just when I came back in the bar you were kinda busy, so I didn't want to interrupt anything." She frowned, remembering the way the other young woman had been standing so close to Tim at the bar.

"Busy? Hell I wasn't interested in her, not when I could have been with you. She just always tries it on if she thinks a guy's by himself, I didn't do nothing to encourage her," Tim stated. And it was true, he really wasn't interested in Nancy, never gave her a second thought, but he had had Leigh on his mind on and off since he'd met her and every time he had run into her it seemed to shake him up.

"Really? Sure didn't look that way. And how about when I wasn't around - were you interested in getting with her then?" She was watching him closely, trying to read him but failing, before she turned and set the beer bottle down on the shelf behind her.

Tim laughed. "Darling, you're a different class of girl to that easy broad, I kind've been hoping I might run into you here, set things right, get to know you better." He stepped closer to her, putting his own empty bottle next to hers before reaching out and running a hand through her hair. "Like I said, there's no way I'd want to be with someone like her if I could be with you."

Before she could reply Tim leant in and kissed her, long and slow. Feeling her return his kiss, he circled his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, one hand still in her hair, pleased to feel her arms slide around him. He kissed her again for a few more minutes before he broke away gently, wanting to get away from all the other people so he was with just her, so things wouldn't go wrong again tonight. "Hey, d'you wanna get out of here, go for a drive?"

Leigh smiled up at him. "Yeah, ok."

With an arm around her shoulders, Tim Shepard led Leigh O'Connell out of the house, to his car. Finally, he thought as they drove away, he might get some time alone with her, with no interruptions.

Parking up, he turned off the ignition and turned to face her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

xxxxxx

Leigh wondered briefly how things were happening so fast with Tim, as they continued kissing, his lips hungry against hers, his hands exploring her body. Maybe this is what he was like with every girl he picked up she thought. Then Leigh realised she didn't much care, only that she was enjoying being with him. It was good to feel wanted and the attraction between them seemed strong. She had liked the other boys she had dated before well enough but they hadn't made her feel like this.

Every few minutes headlights of passing cars flashed by and suddenly Tim pulled away. Leigh looked at him, confused. She wondered what had happened and she bit anxiously on her bottom lip, feeling self-conscious and like a little kid. She figured he must have changed his mind, that he didn't want her, she was left feeling out of her depth and embarrassed. She could tell her face getting redder and was glad it was pretty dark, as she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to be with you, I just don't want it to be here. You mind if we go somewhere a bit more private? - Seems like the busiest street in town here tonight." He grinned at her, gently touching her face, his touch making it harder for her to concentrate, to reply.

"Um sure, that'd be good," she said uncertainly, before his lips were once again on hers, kissing her more roughly this time. He wanted her to be sure of how much he wanted her, didn't want her to think he was having second thoughts about being with her. Then he restarted the engine, driving them back to his own house.

It looked pretty quiet as they parked, all the lights were off aside from one room at the back of the house. Tim led her in through the front door, straight into the room he shared with his younger brother. He rarely brought girls here, it was generally easier to get what he needed from them at somewhere like Buck's and get away quickly. But he wasn't in the mood to rush things tonight, and besides she had already seen his home when she had helped to take care of Curly after his fight.

Tim dropped his leather jacket down on Curly's bed then took her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her again.

Leigh was more hesitant.

"What's wrong Leigh?"

"What about if your brother comes back? Or someone else comes in - your sister or someone?" she was feeling anxious, more nervous now that they were really here in his house, together, alone.

"It's ok, no one's gonna come in here. Curly'll most likely be out all night, will probably just crash at Jamie's after the party and if not he can always sleep on the couch. But if it makes you feel better, I'll lock the door." Not waiting for her to answer, Tim crossed the small space of the room, closing the door and quickly sliding a bolt across the middle of it just below the handle, before returning to her.

Soon they were lost in each other again, sat on the bed, kissing, Tim's hands slipping the dress straps from her shoulders. He was looking forward to being with her, but he wondered how experienced she was, she definitely didn't seem so sure of herself or what she was doing as other girls he had been with.

"You sure about this, 'cause I ain't sure there's any going back from here if we go much further?" She nodded as his hands brushed across her shoulders, his lips against hers again, before he spoke again.

"You done this before?"

She nodded slightly, her cheeks flushing pink, feeling embarrassed that he had asked her that. "Jesus Tim, what you want me to say to that?" she sat back away from him, feeling self-conscious and awkward. I mean, hell, you know what it's like in our neighbourhood, but I ain't easy. I don't usually end up in a guy's bed the first time they take me out, despite what people might say about me or how it seems tonight." She stood up, pulling the dress self-consciously up on her shoulders. "Maybe I should just go home."

"For God's sake Leigh, I don't give a damn what you've done or not done, it's just you seem a little edgy and I ain't no creep who's going to push you into doing anything you didn't want to do." He sighed, before continuing in a lighter tone. "Besides, this ain't the first time you been in my bedroom is it? - and I ain't tried it on with you 'til now, even though I wanted to. Pretty much every time I've seen you." He watched her intently, pleased to see her smiling again. "So, will you just stay with me?" Tim hoped she would say yes - being so close to making it with her was messing with his head.

Leigh nodded and he pulled her into his arms.


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Sunday 11th April 1965

Tim was enjoying having Leigh with him, found he was glad they were here and he didn't want her to leave anytime soon. She was good to be with, good company. Out of the blue though she sat up abruptly, pulling away from him.

"You ok?"

She nodded, rubbing her forehead, an anxious smile not quite reaching her eyes, "Yeah, but what time is it?"

Tim glanced at his watch. "Around one."

"Really? Jesus, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I really gotta go." He watched as she fumbled with her dress, then began looking for her shoes.

"Why? Can't you just say you slept at Sylvia's or something if you don't want him knowing where you been?" Tim asked, perplexed. Not many parents in their part of town gave a damn what time their kids got in and he hadn't really taken seriously her previous comments on her father being strict, but she seemed genuinely bothered about it all.

He honestly couldn't remember his own mother ever asking where he'd been. Couldn't imagine having someone constantly checking up on him. His own father had been gone since he was six, Curly could barely even remember him and Angela had still been a baby. Since Tim had been in school he'd pretty much had to take care of himself, and as his brother and sister had got bigger, he had found himself keeping a watch over the pair of them too,protecting them from his mother's anger. As he had got older he had found the easiest way to get anything they needed was to do it himself, there was no way they could rely on their parents anyways.

None of his mother's boyfriends had been interested in the three of them, although in some ways that had been better than the alternative they'd ended up with when she'd got with Harry. In their household you were more likely to get yelled at for being home, being in the way. Tim didn't get hit anymore – not since he'd got strong enough to stick up for himself, Curly was pretty much safe on that front too now. Angel could give as good as she got, sounding a lot like their mother when she was mad, and Harry tended not to lash out at her but that was one of the main reasons Tim stayed there still – to make sure she would be alright. The only people remotely concerned about what Angela was ever doing was him, or maybe Curly and the thought of having someone yell at you because they were worried - not just because you'd inconvenienced them in some way – was just plain unusual.

Leigh just shook her head. "No. I was meant to be home by midnight. Usually he's still up. I just gotta hope he ain't too mad, reckon I'll have a good chance of talking him round if I get there soon, think of something good to tell him. Jesus. I can't believe I been so stupid, forgetting the time."

"I'll take you home."

"It's ok, you don't need to, it isn't that far."

"Yeah, I do - it's the middle of the damn night, you shouldn't be walking it on your own. I'm taking you home."

The walked quickly, getting there in less than ten minutes, where she stopped at the corner of her street. "I guess it'd be better to say goodbye now – if he is looking out for me it'll be a hundred times worse if he sees me with a guy."

"Yeah, I guess. Look, it's been real good getting to know you better Leigh, I hope it don't cause you no trouble at home though."

"It'll be alright," she smiled, trying to believe her own words. "Thanks for walking me home and all."

"My pleasure darling," he replied before leaning in to kiss her one last time. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime." Tim watched as she quietly slipped into her home, before turning and strolling slowly home through the cool night air.

xxxxxx

Leigh crept into the house and was both stunned and relieved that her father was in his armchair, asleep. She hoped he hadn't been up too late waiting for her and that he would believe that she had been home on time. He looked so pale, exhausted, as she softly laid a blanket over him before she crept into her room.

Collapsing into bed she thought over the time she had spent with Tim as she drifted off to sleep for a few short hours before waking around seven. She had taken a long hot shower, still daydreaming about her night with Tim, before she had embarked on the long list of chores needing doing, cleaning the kitchen and doing laundry. Their house might be old but she liked to keep it clean, spotless. It was around nine thirty when her father appeared in the kitchen – she hadn't heard him finally go to bed.

"Morning daddy, you want some coffee?"

"Sure sweetheart. You ok – you have a nice time with your friends? Sorry I wasn't awake when you came in – woke up in that damn chair at three this morning," he said, smiling at his daughter as she handed him the cup.

Leigh looked at him - his face was drawn, she was sure he had lost weight recently. "Yeah, thanks daddy, it was nice. Say you feeling alright, you look real tired?"

"I'm fine." He remarked, not looking at her as he spoke.

"You sure? I been worried about you, you promise you'll tell me if you aren't feeling so good?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine – just been working too hard," he replied, brushing away her concerns. "Anyways, you don't need to be worrying about me do you? You need to concentrate on getting some good grades when you graduate – it ain't long now."

"Yeah, I know – only about six weeks or something. Sure hope I can find a job after. I'm gonna go study with Sylvia this afternoon if that's alright with you?"

xxxxxx

The two girls sat in Sylvia's room on the bed, books spread around them, halfheartedly doing their schoolwork but mostly talking about their Saturday night. Sylvia was busily telling Leigh who she had seen and what they were wearing, which guys had chatted her up and what had happened at the party after Leigh had left with Tim, who had got into fights and who had left with whom.

"So, you aren't planning on getting back with Dally when he's out the reformatory then?" Leigh quizzed her friend.

"Doubtful, two-timing jerk, he ain't worth my time no more. I might just enjoy being single for a while, see what offers I get," smirked Sylvia. "Anyway enough about me. What about you and Tim? So, did you make out with him? What happened after you left Jamie's house? I saw you drive off together."

Leigh looked down at her school books, with a half-smile playing at her lips.

"Come on, you know I won't give up so you might as well just get on and tell me what happened."

Leigh felt her face flush with her friend's continued questioning, a stupid grin creeping onto her face.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"You did? Wow, Leigh, you made out with him? I told you all the real hot guys were into you" Sylvia said, smiling at her. "So, is he a good kisser then? How far d'you go? D'you like him a lot?" Leigh felt her face go even redder as the questions continued, even though she knew Sylvia had been with Dallas, and she studied the pattern on the bed cover intently, not wanting to meet her friends' eye.

"Oh my god, Leigh O'Connell, you did it, didn't you? With Tim!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Where – in his car?" Leigh shook her head, still embarrassed as Sylvia watched her closely.

"No? Well where? Come on, you gotta tell me, I tell you all my secrets."

"He took me back to his place," Leigh said softly.

"Really? He took you to his house? Jesus Leigh I reckon he must have really wanted to be with you."

"Yeah, that's what I said, he took me to his house, but I don't reckon it means anything much."

"So, you seeing him again?"

"I don't know, sure hope so though. He walked me home and all but he didn't actually say he wanted to see me again, didn't make no plans so maybe he don't want to."

"When did he walk you home – how long did you stay? I still think he must like you a lot to take you there. I always figured from the way I heard him and Nick talk that he didn't really do that, liked to keep things all separate in his life."

"I didn't stay all night, I got home about half one. I kind of freaked out over needing to get home so I didn't get in trouble. Reckon he probably thinks I'm real stupid now. I sure hope he does like me though. But don't tell anyone will you – promise? I don't need my daddy finding out I went there. I'm lucky enough for once that he didn't realise how late I got home. I mean it's gonna be bad enough if he finds out that I even just went out with someone. Plus I don't need everyone at school talking about me again."

"Ok, it's our secret, I promise, and don't worry about them girls at school, they only talk about us 'cause they're jealous. Hell in a few more weeks we'll be out of there anyway. I guess you do want to see him again - wonder what Pete will think about it too?"

"Yeah, I sure hope I see him again, but like I said he didn't even say he wanted to see me again. I just hope I didn't blow it by being too easy. He was real nice to me Sylv, and I think I like him a lot. Don't think it's any of Pete's business anymore though – he wasn't that interested in me I reckon anyway, don't think he can have really liked me all that much being as he gave up as soon as my father found him talking to me."

"I got a feeling Tim'll be back, don't worry. He seemed mighty keen on you when I spoke to him last night, he couldn't stop looking at you, and you are pretty and fun and all. You want me to ask Nick if he said anything about you?"

"Oh God no. I mean what if it ain't good?"

"Come on, you know Tim and Nick have been friends forever I bet I can find out something," pushed Sylvia, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, ok, maybe then, only don't make it too obvious when you ask, and if it ain't nice I don't want to know, ok?" Leigh gave in, it would be kind of nice to find out if he had mentioned her at all.

xxxxxx

That same afternoon Tim was headed across town to their yard with Curly. He had arranged to meet up with Danny. Tim had spent some time that morning asking around and it seemed Jamie's suspicions about Danny cheating them on the deal had some truth to them and Tim had decided it was time to confront him.

Nick was already there when they arrived. As the three of them waited for Danny, Tim leant back against the wall, smoking, his eyes closed.

"Late night?" Nick asked, grinning.

"Yeah, something like that."

"So how did it work out with her then?"

"Yeah, was pretty good," he replied, fighting to hide the smile that was trying to spread across his face as he thought of her.

"Why, who'd you hook up with this time?" his brother interrupted.

"Leigh O'Connell," confirmed Nick before Tim could speak.

"Yeah? Nice." Grinned Curly appreciatively. "I seen you talking to her last night, didn't realise that's who you left with. Where d'you take her?"

"None of your damn business Curly." He looked around as he heard footsteps approaching. "Enough already. Simmonds is here." Tim was back to business now, any thoughts of Leigh and the time he had spent with her temporarily dismissed from his mind as he focused on the matter in hand.

"Hey Tim, guys, where's the others?" Danny asked, glancing around, his expression becoming a little more worried as he took in Tim's serious appearance, mirrored exactly in Curly's face and stance. He looked to Nick for reassurance and was even more unnerved by his lack of smile.

Tim was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Well, you see Danny, turns out you're the only one I actually need to speak to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See it seems you been cutting us out some on the deal, not sharing everything you been taking in with the guys. That wasn't the deal we made."

"What? I ain't ripping you off Tim, honest."

"Yeah? Then how d'you explain the fact you been taking stuff up yourself and walking away with most the cash, only sharing a small part of what you been taking in?"

Danny swallowed hard, knew he had been made. "Jesus Tim, I'm sorry and all but it was my deal in the first place, I needed something extra out of it."

"Your deal? You brought it to all of us. The gang. We set it up and we've all worked on it. Everyone else shared their earnings but you wanted more, you greedy fucker."

"God, I'm sorry, let me put it right?"

Tim could see the fear in Danny's face, but didn't reply, instead he punched him, catching him unawares, before continuing to hit him until Danny was on the floor. He hadn't put up much of a fight.

"Think yourself lucky you're not out for good. Next time I won't be so lenient. Now get out of here."

xxxxxx

After a few hours unwinding in a bar Tim and Nick were heading home. Tim had let Curly take his car back home earlier that evening so he was getting a lift back home with Nick. Realising they were passing near to Leigh's home, he spoke. "Pull over here and drop me off."

"Yeah?" Nick slowed the car to a stop, pretty sure he knew where Tim was going to be headed. "You going looking for that cute girl again? Wasn't just a one-off for you then last night?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah" acknowledged Tim, "Just reckon I could use some good distraction after all the shit that's gone down today with Danny."

"Well yeah she sure would take your mind off of it but you're taking a chance going round there. I mean you seen what her old man was like down the gym, he's still a tough bastard though."

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Tim smirked as he went to open the car door.

"It ain't you I'm worried about; it's the kid who'll get it." He paused, looking at Tim and shrugging. "Look, all I'm saying is just be careful ok? Don't land her in any shit just for the hell of it. Just remember she's not some easy broad you picked up for the night, because when you decide you're bored with her tomorrow I'll still have to see her around with Sylv and listen to my sister bitching about you."

Tim nodded at his friend, "Yeah, alright, see you tomorrow night?" and he pushed the car door shut before turning and heading off down the street.


	11. Chapter Ten

**PART TWO**

CHAPTER TEN

As the weeks rolled into months the two of them continued to spend time together. Since they'd finally got together, Tim had seen Leigh at least a couple of times a week, sometimes after school, sometimes for the evening, but pretty much always on his terms.

Although he didn't admit it to anyone else, Tim enjoyed being around her, having her in his life and in his bed. But it still seemed unreal to be spending so much time with just one girl. So when he was out with the guys he still found himself talking trash about the other girls hanging around them more often than not. But never about her - hell she was better than that. If any of them had said anything about Leigh he probably would have decked them.

Now and then when Tim was alone he figured he would make the next time he saw her the last time, that he would be better off without her because he was clearly being an idiot letting himself get too attached to one girl. But then they would get together and he was left again with the feeling that their time together was never quite enough and that he wanted more from her. So that before he knew what he was doing he would find himself telling her he wanted to see her again, be arranging to meet her.

Leigh had finished school at the end of May. Initially she had a lot more free time, getting by as she best she could by picking up a couple of extra days in the diner and helping out in her father's business when he needed her while she looked for a job. Her father's health was worse, so she did most of the organising for him now, so he could concentrate on the training side. But even that wasn't really enough, he was closing up earlier, starting later, sometimes not even working at all; while all the while still pretending to her that there was nothing wrong. Sylvia had a permanent job now, working in the department store at the beauty counter – and Leigh desperately wanted to find something better, permanent, for herself too. God knows they needed the money, the gym was barely breaking even some weeks now.

One of the few positives in her life was Tim. But even that was a mixed blessing. She enjoyed spending time with him, when they were together he could make her feel special - like she was the only woman he would ever look at. But when they were apart she often found herself wondering how important she really was to him. Everything was arranged on his terms, for when he could fit her in. He would take her out, but never called her his girl, never told her he loved her. Not like Dallas was forever telling Sylvia. Although she was also pretty sure Tim never cheated on her - so maybe she shouldn't wish for him to be too much like Dallas Winston.

xxxxxx

Wednesday 22nd July 1965

Finally now she had an interview lined up - they were hiring typists at the newspaper offices. She had worked hard in her secretarial classes at school, got good grades, but so far she had seen everything she had applied for go to the girls from good families, whose fathers knew the managers – or were the managers – at the firms that were hiring. She hoped this would be different, apparently they needed four girls for the typing pool. It wasn't exactly an exciting opportunity but she knew she could do the work and it would be a start at least. She just hoped she wouldn't be too nervous and blow the interview part of the day.

The tests went well, she knew she had done a good job on the typing and shorthand and now she just had the interview part. There were more than ten girls being seen that day though and Leigh knew she was going to be hard pressed to be taken seriously compared to the others – not all rich kids but just nice girls, from nice families, the kind that looked reliable and that people really liked to hire. As they all sat in the cramped waiting area, waiting to be called in for their individual interviews after the test, Leigh surveyed the competition - about six of them looked like they were older, more experienced, presumably hoping to move from other jobs. Then there was Leigh and four other girls she recognised from the high school secretarial class she had taken in her senior year. She had worn her best, smartest blouse and skirt, but she still couldnt help feeling second best compared to everyone else as she looked around.

Leigh was the last person waiting and as she sat wondering how much longer it would take she saw a guy in his twenties walk up to the interview room. He spoke briefly to the woman who had conducted the other interviews - Mrs Grier, the typing pool supervisor, who then promptly left. Instead the man looked around the silent waiting area before glancing at the paper in his hand.

"Leigh O'Connell?"

She stood up, "Yessir, that's me, I'm Leigh O'Connell," she smiled.

"Well come on in." He studied her as she walked into the room, gesturing for her to take a seat before he sat down behind the desk, picking up a file and skimming through the pages in it. He dropped the file and looked up at her.

"So Miss O'Connell, I'm sorry to have to tell you that the vacancies in the typing pool have all now been filled."

"Oh, ok, I understand. I guess I'd better go then?" She asked, feeling deflated, it was happening again. Didn't matter how hard she tried, she just didn't seem to get any lucky breaks.

"Well, we do have one other position to fill. You see I work in the newsroom here at the Tulsa Gazette. For our department we are looking to hire someone with good secretarial skills to work for the news team, to support our editor's secretary. It's a very junior role, so it doesn't pay as much. It would mostly be answering the phone, making coffee - lots of making coffee, and of course typing and the like, general letters and such - the reporters tend to type up their articles themselves, but it could become an interesting job for the right person. So is that something you would be interested in being considered for?"

"Yes, definitely," she replied, her hopes rising again, anything would be more money than three days in the diner, and she could still help out at the business evenings and weekends.

"OK, well you did pretty well in the tests – one of best overall – so you obviously have the skills. So why do you think you didn't get hired for any of the other posts?"

Leigh swallowed, shocked to hear the man say what she had suspected, that people just didn't think she was good enough, that even away from school she still didn't fit in.

"Well," she began, "I could probably take a good guess as to why, but I'm not sure there would be any point in me sharing that, other than to get myself into some kind of trouble." She wasn't really sure what he wanted her to say.

He smiled at her, amused. "Ok, well tell me a little about yourself then, your family or hobbies or work, anything you like. My name's Ed, Ed Grant by the way."

"Well, Mr Grant, I have lived in Tulsa all my life. I don't have much family, there's just me and my father." She paused, "I work part-time in a diner, have done since I've been at school– I think you might go there sometimes, it's real close to here, and I think I recognise you. Then I also do pretty much all the office work for my father's business too since I finished school, but I really want to get a proper full-time job, I worked really hard to get all those office skills in school and it would be good to actually put them to good use, prove that I can do something good with my life."

Ed looked down at the file in front of him again, asked her a few more general questions, made a few notes. "Thank you Miss O'Connell, I guess that's all the questions I have for you right now, he stood and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you Mr Grant, I'm sorry if I've wasted your time."

Leigh left the room, a dark feeling hitting her as she walked away, feeling she had blown another opportunity.

"Say, Miss O'Connell?" she heard his voice call out to her and she stopped and turned back to face him. "Would you like to come visit the newsroom with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes – if you are interested that is?"

Leigh walked quickly back towards him, "Oh, yes please Mr Grant" she smiled.

"Great. Spend the rest of the afternoon there, and if they like you and you like it then the jobs yours – on one condition. Please stop calling me Mr Grant – it makes it sound like you are talking to my father. Call me Ed, or Eddie, ok?"

They took the elevator to the top floor of the building and Ed spoke as they did so. "Look, I guess it's only fair to warn you – there's mostly only guys in the newsroom office, apart from Helen who looks after the editor so it can be a bit loud, and the language ain't always so hot, I hope it won't bother you too much?"

Leigh laughed. "Well, as you probably know from my application, I don't exactly come from the nicest part of town, and being as I spend most of my free time helping out at the boxing gym I'm pretty sure there's not going to be much said that I haven't heard before."

Ed smiled at her. "I guess not, I mean that's one of the reasons I wanted to meet you, thought you might be suitable. You're different from those other girls, bet half of 'em would be running out crying to their daddies on the first day what with the guys smoking and swearing and all. Come on, it's just in here".

Leigh spent the rest of the day there and after spending some time figuring out the different personalities of the crowd she was soon able to join in a little with their banter, and help out with notes and typing. Ed was pleased with his choice and at the end of the day he confirmed the offer for her to start, the next Monday.

xxxxxx

Over in their neighbourhood, Tim caught up with Nick after work. They were setting up some new jobs, but Nick had other things on his mind, his own problems, things he needed to talk to Tim about. On top of that, his sister kept asking him what was going on, or if Tim had said anything to him about her friend, what he really thought about her - if he was actually wanting Leigh to be his girl or if Tim was just using her. Nick wasn't about to share with his sister if he did hear anything, but her going on and on about it had piqued his interest. Tim didn't usually keep going back to the same girl over and over.

"So how come you're spending so much time with Leigh – you serious about her or something?"

Tim frowned slightly, "No...I don't know," he said. "Seems I still can't get her out my head, it's mad, I mean she's good-looking and all, so fucking hot, but I thought I'd get her out my system in a day or two yet here I am months later still going back for more."

"Yeah? Sounds like you got it bad Tim, ain't like you to get hung up over some girl."

"Hell, you can't talk Nick – you been knocking around with Judith Summers even longer."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing did I? Was just curious is all."

"Yeah well, we ain't here to talk about me and her are we? We need some plans, if we're gonna start hitting places to turn over we need details on how we're getting in and out, best times to go, what else is in the area so we don't get spotted."

"I know, I know. Just make sure we all keep focused. I know the drill Tim, been doing this long enough, I'll start getting any information I can, you could maybe get Curly and Ryan looking around, make sure their familiar with the street layouts and how to get away quick."

"Yeah, that'll be a start I guess. I'll likely speak to Ryan tonight."

"Yeah ok," Nick replied, looking uncomfortable. He knew he couldn't put this discussion off much longer and that he needed to tell Tim, but it didn't mean he was going to feel good about it.

"Listen Tim I need to speak to you about these jobs - properly. I mean I don't mind getting all the information, planning and all but I can't be involved in doing them."

Tim looked up at Nick, surprised to see his serious expression, Nick had never let him down, never bailed on taking part in a planned job before.

"What d'you mean you can't be involved?"

"I mean I can't be doing the job Tim. Hell, I'm getting too old for this shit. I've been pulled in and questioned over nothing a few times lately and if I get jailed again I'll most likely get a long sentence, couple of years at least. I'm older than all of you don't forget and I've got all those juvenile charges on my record which'd most likely count against me. I'll lose my job and there ain't no way Judith's gonna wait around for me to get out of jail. I reckon me and her are pretty good together you know. I don't want to fuck it all up for the sake of a few extra bucks."

"So basically you're dropping us 'cause of a girl?"

"No. I'm dropping it 'cause it can't go on forever. Hell one day you'll realise that for yourself. You gotta make a choice sometime Tim. Either get a life or get dragged deeper in. I don't want to spend my time in jail, I want something better than that. I know you ain't dumb - you know how risky it's gonna be if you try and start working on a bigger scale. I mean what happens after knocking off cars and robbing stores - you gonna start dealing drugs, get in with the bigger gangs from across town, start doing their dirty work in this part of Tulsa? Then if you spread too far and get too involved it'll be territory fights with the Kings or Tiber Street. We're a small set up, ain't enough of us to take them on long-term, and if you can't take them on then you'll end up having to get in a deal with one or the other of them."

Tim was momentarily speechless. He had expected at some point to lose someone from the gang, guys had come and gone before. But not for a while and he ever expected it would be Nick, he had always been so solid, dependable. More than that he had been a good friend to Tim for longer than he cared to think about. So he a knew that once Nick had made his mind up he wasn't going to be talked around, not that Tim would beg either though.

"Ok, well I guess that's that then. Been good working with you Nick, I guess I'll see you around some." He tried to keep his voice hard, cold. Hell, Nick had been the most reliable out of all of them so everything was going to be pretty much all back on Tim's shoulders now. He couldn't see any of the other guys stepping up and taking on the responsibility - or that he would trust them.

"Look, I said I'd help plan and all." Nick persisted as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Tim sneered, facing up to Nick. Right now he just wanted to hit him. "We'll manage just fine, I'll get someone else in."

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you around then Tim." He watched silently, angrily, as Nick walked tiredly away. They were screwed, there was no doubt. Who in the hell was going to be as useful to him as Nick had always been.

xxxxxx

Around the same time Leigh and Sylvia were at the Dingo, celebrating her new job. Two-Bit, Kathy, and a few other people they knew were also around.

"Hey girls, you two coming to the party at Buck's on Friday?" asked Ryan, smiling at them.

Leigh shrugged a little, "Yeah maybe."

"Course we are, Dally said he'd meet me there." interjected Sylvia. "Come on Leigh, reckon we can make up some excuse for where you're meant to be, pretty sure Tim'll be there too."

"No. I ain't doing that no more. I got so many made up fake stories in my head I can barely remember what's what. I'm just going to him tell him about it. I mean what can he say really. I haven't got school no more, I've finally got a job sorted now and I'll be eighteen next week. I shouldn't need to keep lying all the time."

Sylvia couldn't stop smiling at her. "Yeah? You really mean it this time?"

"Yeah, he promised me last year that once I finished school things would be better so I guess it's time for me to find out if that's true or not. I've only been putting it off cause he's not been well, but it can't go on forever."

* * *

A/N. Hi...Thanks for reading, favouriting and following. Hopefully part one of the story has provided some background for the characters and their relationships, so now in part two I can work the story round to the ending I have planned. Thanks again for your support.


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Friday 28th July 1965

Leigh was home and dressed ready to go out, anxiously smoothing the non-existent creases from her new dress as she waited for her father to come home from a medical appointment. Despite her bravado in front of Sylvia and Ryan the other day she was still nervous about how her father would react and so here she was on Friday evening and she still needed to talk with him. Finally he walked in through the door, sinking down wearily on to the sofa next to her.

"Hey daddy, how did your appointment go, is everything ok? Was expecting you to be home sooner."

"Yeah, it was fine, went back to work for something after, is all. I'll be fine, just got some more pills to take" he smiled a little, shaking the bottle before putting them back in his pocket so she wouldn't know what he'd been prescribed, how he was getting worse. The doctor hadn't offered him anything but pain pills today. But she didn't need to know that, especially not now when there was nothing she could do that could make any difference. Plus he liked seeing her look so happy, so excited about her new job, her future, didn't want to be the person to spoil it for her.

"You hungry? I can make you something?"

"No, I'm fine. You're looking real pretty tonight sweetheart, you planning on going out?"

Leigh swallowed, playing nervously with the hem of her dress as she spoke. "Yeah. There's a party going on tonight."

"With your girlfriends?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch of other people too. Um, it's kind of over at Buck's place." Well, she thought, in for a penny in for a pound...she might as well tell him. "And I kinda got a date."

"I ain't sure I like the sound of that." Frank remarked, frowning at her. Not that he was surprised, he knew she was a good-looking girl, saw the way guys looked at her down the gym when they thought he wouldn't notice.

"Please, look everyone else is going."

"Yeah, that's what worries me. Everyone else who's going. Or more specifically this guy you're going with. When's he picking you up?"

"He's not, I'm meeting him over there, I'm meeting Sylvia first."

"Oh real classy then? Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Don't think so, his name's Tim, he's friends with Sylvia's brother and Two-Bit and all. Just didn't think you'd want him coming over here, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Tim who?"

"um.. Shepard"

"You are kidding me girl? From what I hear he's some no good hood always in trouble with the law."

"He ain't that bad daddy, he's always been real nice to me before." Leigh's cheeks flushed and her stomach lurched as she realised she had probably just dropped herself in it by letting on she had spent time with Tim already.

Frank looked away, it was clear she was being economical with the truth, debated with himself over whether to make an issue out of it, he was wiped out and he just didn't have the energy for a full-on fight. Frank was pretty sure anyway that half of what her and Sylvia had been telling him these last months was a load of bull so at least she was finally telling him the truth. Deciding he really didn't want to waste his time fighting with her anymore, he made a half-hearted protest. "Well, I still don't like it sweetheart."

"Why? You know I ain't an idiot, I ain't gonna do nothing stupid, I promise."

"Yeah I know that, it's just other people are. Or worse than being idiots they're just plain bad. You'll get people trying to take advantage of you."

"So basically you don't trust me?"

"Course I trust you darling."

"Then let me go daddy, please. Sylvia'll be there. Two-Bit as well and he always looks out for me. I mean it'll be fine, but if it's not then I'll come right home, I promise. I ain't a little kid anymore, you need to let me grow up, trust me. Hell, there are girls younger than me married and with kids and all."

Frank sighed. "Yeah, ok, I know there are, but just cause that's true, it don't make it a good choice - you got your whole life ahead of you, you don't need to settle for the first guy who looks at you, ok? You can go, but just don't trust anything the boy says to you - guys are all as bad as each other where a pretty girl's concerned - I know that much, they'll say whatever they think you want to hear to talk you into situations you ought not to be in." He paused, taking her hand and looking at her. "Listen, it's been the two of us for so long now I guess I don't like that I can't always be around to look out for you, especially now you're growing up. But you know I love you ok, and I'm proud of you. Now go on, enjoy yourself before I change my mind."

"Thanks daddy," she hugged him, "I love you. Please don't worry though - you taught me good on looking out for myself."

xxxxxx

"Winston." Tim nodded in Dallas' direction as he leant on the bar, waiting to be served.

"Hey Shepard, so how's things?"

"Good."

"Yeah? Ain't what I heard, heard you got ditched."

Tim glared at him, wondering what in hell he was talking about, had Leigh been talking to Sylvia about him? "What the hell you talking about?" he asked stiffly, trying not to sound bothered.

"Yeah, heard old Nick finally wised up and binned your outfit." Dallas watched Tim, seeing the look of confusion on his face change to relief. "Hell, you thought I meant your girl didn't you?" Laughed Dallas.

"You don't know nothing Dallas, screw you." He turned back to his drink, hoping that Dallas would get bored and get lost. Or at the very least shut up.

"Come on Tim, you got to be short-handed now, must be causing you all sorts of headaches if you're only left with them other clowns. Got to be when Curly's about the cleverest of the bunch."

"What you getting at Dallas?"

"Well, just that maybe if you need an extra pair of hands, casual like – I ain't gonna be no part of the Shepard gang or nothing – then maybe it could be to our mutual advantage?"

Jesus thought Tim, reduced to having to work with Dallas Winston. He could be a good guy to hang around with at times and was definitely tough enough, but Dallas was a loose cannon more often than not and he had never been a team player. But then on the other hand they were a guy short and at least he knew how Dallas worked. Plus they'd be hard pressed to do the job being one down and he really didn't want to leave this opportunity until he'd found someone new, needed some extra money sooner rather than later. He silently considered the pros and cons for a few moments.

"Yeah, ok, one job – see how you get on, then maybe if you're any good, don't fuck it all up, I might be able to push some more work your way."

"Yeah, cheers Tim, say you seen them over there?" Dallas smirked, changing the subject as he good-naturedly cussed out some broads that Tim didn't know who were at the other end of the bar, talking in great detail about what he'd like to do with them, until he was interrupted.

"Well ain't that nice? You sure have got a mouth on you Dallas, shame you ain't learnt when to keep it shut."

"Hey Sylv," he kissed her on the cheek as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Well you know it's only 'cause they don't compare to you darling."

"Yeah right, I heard it all before Dally, it gets old real quick. Now get us a drink won't you?"

"Thought Shepard would at least get his own girl a drink," he grinned, winking at Leigh who had just caught up to Sylvia.

"Hi." She spoke, still shy around him when they were in a crowd, even after all these weeks.

Tim looked at her – she looked different, real happy, more relaxed tonight. "Hi, you're looking real nice tonight." He remarked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, we're celebrating, made her blow her last pay packet from the diner on that dress. Reckon it was worth it though, she sure looks good in it don't she?" interrupted Sylvia, smiling. "Leigh got a new job, and she's finally sorted things with Frank."

"Well, sounds worth celebrating then," said Dallas as he turned to Buck, ordering drinks.

xxxxxx

"So Leigh, can't believe you're still hanging around with Shepard after all these weeks" Dallas remarked grinning at her. Tim was caught up with Curly, Sylvia chatting to Evie so she found herself stuck talking with Dallas.

"And?" she knew he had more to say, could tell from his expression.

"So, are you two like a proper couple now, going steady and all? Sylv says you been seeing him real regular."

"What about it?"

"So just wondered how he managed to keep a hot girl like you. What's he tell you – that he loves you and there'll never be anyone else?"

She looked away, uncomfortable under Dallas' questioning. His comments too close to the mark, voicing all the things she wished Tim would say to her but never did.

"I take it that's a no then… so maybe you're just more into him than he is into you? Wasn't as happy as you hoped about the news you don't have to sneak around and keep things between you so quiet anymore was he? Don't reckon Tim'll be rushing round to meet your old man anytime soon."

"Fuck off Dally. Why you so interested anyway? Maybe you should spend your time looking after Sylvia instead of poking your nose into other people's business?"

"Well, guess I hit a nerve there then Miss O'Connell?" he laughed.

Tim reappeared, she looked miserable and he figured Dallas was winding her up about something.

"Everything alright here?" he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention as he gave Dallas a black look.

"Yeah, just been catching up, ain't that right Leigh?"

"Sure Dally," she mumbled.

"Come on, let's go outside a minute." Tim wanted to get away from Dallas Winston, had spent far too much time around him already that evening.

Out in the car park, Tim leant against his car, lighting a cigarette as Leigh stood next to him. He offered her the cigarette but she refused.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding anything but. Her happy carefree expression from earlier was gone.

"Don't sound it, thought you were meant to be celebrating?"

She shrugged. "Just thought you might be more pleased." She knew Dallas was an ass but she couldn't get his words out of her mind.

"I am honey, sounds like you found what you been looking for in that job."

"Yeah. But not just about that. About my father too. I mean, he ain't changed overnight and he still ain't all that happy about it but at least he knows now I ain't a kid anymore and I ain't got to lie about stuff no more."

"Hell, course I'm pleased you sorted it, that you're feeling better about it all."

"It just don't feel like it, feels like you ain't all that bothered about me at all sometimes," she murmured, her arms folded across her body and her eyes focusing on the ground, not on Tim.

Tim took another drag on his cigarette, exhaling slowly, "God damn it Leigh, do you not know how I feel about you?"

She shrugged slightly, "No, I guess I don't. I mean it's great and all when we're together, but I still ain't all that sure if you really like me or if it's just easier keeping me around for when you want some. You just never tell me what you actually think about me."

"Hell, do you really think I'd spend so much time with you if all I was after was some action? - Plenty easier ways to get some if that was all I was after. I ain't Dallas Winston and you shouldn't let him get to you. He might be telling Sylv how much he loves her one minute but you know as well as anyone that the next day he's off screwing around with someone else. You seen her when they've fallen out and how upset she gets. Would you rather I was like that?"

She shook her head as he pulled her into his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here, ok?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's been following this & for reading this far, it's really appreciated.


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

Wednesday 4th August 1965

It was almost a week later and Tim and his gang were in the process of pulling the second job of Tim's current scheme. The first - which they had carried out late on Monday night - had gone pretty well. Tim had kept Dallas working alongside him that first night and he had worked out alright, keeping his mouth shut and just getting on with it. Trusting Dallas a little more after that he had paired him with Ryan tonight, thinking he'd be a better, calmer influence than either Curly or the equally hot-headed Jamie. Which had turned out to be his first mistake. Or maybe the second, if you counted involving Dallas Winston in more than one job.

This time around Tim was the driver and he was waiting in the car at the end of the dark service alley, ready to drive. Something was off though - the guys ought to be out by now, it shouldn't be taking them this long. Curly was inside with Ryan, Dallas and Jamie, while Danny was across the street, keeping a watch on the street at the front of the building. Tim drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel before looking again at his watch. What in hell was taking them so long?

And then he heard it. Footsteps and raised voices. Next he spotted Curly and Jamie emerging from the shadows, heading for the car with some of the goods. Jesus they all knew better than to make that much noise. Trying to see what was happening, Tim peered through the car window into the gloom behind the buildings as he fought the urge to get out the car and see for himself what the problem was. Less than a minute later Curly leapt into the back of the car, having dropped the gear he was carrying into the trunk.

"Where's the others? What the fuck is going on Curly?" he snapped as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Jesus Tim, it's Dally, gone nuts at Ryan. The pair of them been bitching at each other all night like a pair of girls. Now they're gonna beat the shit out of each other right here it seems."

"Fucking idiots, we don't got time for this. You get the gear?"

"Yeah, as much as we could carry, them two were meant to bring the rest."

"Well, we can't wait all night."

He heard the trunk slam shut as Jamie also reached the car, sounding out of breath as he opened the passenger door. "You're gonna have to leave 'em Tim. I tried getting Ryan out of there but he's having none of it, wouldn't listen to me, just said he didn't care, and you know what Dally's like. Pretty sure someone up in them apartments behind is gonna have heard 'em and called the cops already."

"We'll wait a couple more minutes, soon as we hear a siren we're out of here though," Tim replied calmly, signalling to Danny to get the hell out of there, as he sat back, waiting for the inevitable sound of police sirens in the distance before leaving.

xxxxxx

Thursday 5th August 1965

Tim had spent most of the day wondering what to do next. Now he was two guys down and they hadn't even done the biggest job he had lined up yet. God, he thought, he'd been a damned fool thinking Dallas would be any good to him. He needed a better solution and after going over a huge number of possibilities he had a feeling that he might finally have come up with something that could actually work. Times like this he realised he missed having someone like Nick around to talk things over with, although the irony didn't escape that if Nick had still been involved then chances are these problems would never have come up in the first place.

Wanting to take his mind off of it a little, stop himself going over and over the details in his mind, Tim decided to go call on Leigh - she'd said all that about them not needing to hide seeing each other from her father anymore so he might as well put it to the test. And so it was six o'clock and he found himself knocking at her front door, really hoping she had got home from work on time.

"Hey darling you ok?" he asked as he kissed her quickly.

"Hi." She was surprised, wondering why he was there. "I'm fine, how about you - wasn't expecting to see you today, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see you, you wanna come out with me or a while, maybe go to Jays or something?"

"Um, yeah...That'd be nice, just need to get my keys and things. I won't be long." She turned back into the house and Tim could hear her father questioning her.

"Who's at the door, sweetheart?"

"Oh, just my friend."

"You gonna introduce me then honey?"

"Yeah, sure," Leigh appeared back at the door, "um, you wanna come on in a minute?" she asked Tim, mouthing 'sorry' at him as she gestured for him to step inside the house. God he felt awkward, watching Frank look him over, the disapproval evident in the older mans' eyes, as Tim found himself wishing he had a newer pair of jeans on, just relieved he had pulled on one of his better t-shirts that morning. He'd not felt this uncomfortable in a long time, found himself thinking he'd rather be in some no-win fight getting jumped by about twenty Socs than be standing there being judged by her father as to whether he was good enough for Leigh.

"Um, this is Tim, y'know, I was telling you about the other day?"

Tim held out his hand to the older man, who had stood up, standing close by his daughter. "Good to meet you Mr O'Connell."

Frank's expression remained stern as he shook Tim's hand, " Well I guess it's good to finally put a face to a name."

"We're just going to go out for a little while , I mean if that's ok? Is there anything you need before I go?" She smiled hopefully at her father.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Get going, I got things to do this evening anyway."

"Thanks daddy. you sure you don't mind?"

"Look, I said I'll be fine, just go already, before I change my mind."

Leigh nodded, turning back to Tim. "I'll just be a minute, ok?"

Leigh headed back to her room, quickly brushing her hair, looking for her purse.

Back in the sitting room the two men stood in silence for a couple of moments, looking at each other, the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. They were a similar height, and Frank's former strength was still obvious, Tim found himself thinking that he wouldn't have liked to have come up against him in a fight when he'd been in his prime. Hell Frank would probably still have some fight in him even now despite his age and ill-health, especially where protecting Leigh was concerned - his dislike for Tim which had been thinly disguised when she had been in the room was now all too obvious as he spoke to Tim in a low voice.

"Listen, son, I don't much like her running around with you, in fact I don't like it at all. But I know I can't exactly stop her without her hating me for it. So you better treat her right 'cause I promise you, if you hurt her in any way that your life won't be worth living."

Before Tim could reply, Leigh arrived back in the room, hugging her father, making him promise to take things easy, as she said her goodbyes.

xxxxxx

Tim and Leigh were both relieved to be out of her house, and soon arrived over at Jay's. Although it wouldn't be long before Tim would be wishing he'd taken her somewhere else - or that he'd just taken her back to his place - instead. They had easily found a table and ordered, been chatting about the weekend, what they were going to do the next day for her birthday, when a harsh voice interrupted.

"Jesus, Tim Shepard, you really are some kind of major fucking asshole!" yelled Sylvia angrily, as she stood at the end of their table.

"Sylvia? What's the matter?" asked Leigh, confused.

"Sorry honey, but someone needs to tell your boyfriend how it is. Dallas got arrested, he'll be getting sent back to the reformatory, probably for a couple months this time. All down to you – ain't it Tim?" She stood glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes blazing with anger.

Tim stared back at her, holding her gaze. "Ain't my fault he can't concentrate on one thing long enough to stop himself getting into trouble. He shouldn't have been fighting with Ryan so it's his own damn fault. Way I hear it they were busy getting into it bitching over the broads they been seeing. So it's probably done you a favour him getting locked up before he two-times you again."

"Screw you Tim. No wonder Nick don't want to have anything to do with you and your dumb schemes no more, least he's got some sense." She turned and walked away.

"Sylv, wait.." Leigh started to follow her, catching her by the arm.

"Honey, I ain't mad with you, just can't be around him, ok? Seen the car outside and just needed to tell him what I think of him."

Leigh hugged her friend, as despite Sylvia's anger she could see that underneath it all Sylvia was close to tears. "Take care, alright? I'm sorry about Dally."

"Yeah, shame he ain't sorry too though." She shot Tim another dirty look. "I'll call round and see you after work tomorrow, ok?" and she bustled back out, scowling and cursing at the people who'd been watching her outburst.

Leigh returned to her seat, looking at Tim, concerned. "So, thing's ain't too good then?"

"Yeah, kind of an understatement. Winston and Lang'll both be in the reformatory a while I guess, although I expect Dally'll get longer, Ryan ain't got that much of a record compared to him."

The waitress brought over their order and they both sat silently as they ate, relieved by the distraction.

Tim thought back to his earlier idea, decided he had little to lose by looking into it, so figured he may as well ask her.

"Say Leigh, does Wayne still knock around at your old man's place?"

"Wayne Myers? Yeah, usually comes down a couple of nights a week at least."

"Reckon you could do me a favour next time you see him?"

"Um sure, I guess."

"Set up a meeting with him for me?"

"You sure – didn't think you two got along?"

"Yeah, guess we don't exactly often see eye to eye. Just need to do this. Just ask him if he'll meet with me?"

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Tuesday 10th August 1965

Leigh headed down to the boxing club after she finished work on Tuesday and was thankful to see Wayne, Pete and Jimmy laughing and joking at the back of the hall. Since Tim had asked to speak to Wayne this was the first time they'd been there at the same time as her, so she knew she needed to get it over with today and just ask him before another week went by.

Leigh didn't want to go up to the three of them together though, didn't think she would get the answer Tim wanted if she approached Wayne in that situation. She wondered exactly why Tim was so keen on her setting up this meeting. Leigh knew things weren't exactly going great for him lately, what with Nick and Dallas and all, but he didn't tell her any details and she couldn't bring herself to ask, figured if he wanted her to know he would tell her – otherwise it seemed best not to be involved. Yet here she was, trying to set up some meeting with another gang leader, none the wiser as to why, just because he'd asked her to.

Finally, she saw her father call Pete and Jimmy over to the ring for their sparring session. As time passed and Leigh popped in and out of the office she noticed that Wayne had given up on watching them, was further away, training by himself. Steeling herself, she quietly crossed the gym towards him.

"Hi Wayne."

"Leigh. How can I help?" He asked, watching her as he continued lifting the weights.

"Um, just been asked to ask you something." She continued, fiddling with the pen and notebook she was holding, trying not to look too bothered as she hoped the conversation would go well and she would have something positive to tell Tim. She wasn't particularly nervous about speaking to Wayne, just wanted it to go well so she could give Tim the response he was hoping for.

"Sure, what's the problem – think we're all paid up for another month. Ain't time for membership fees again already is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine, ain't asking for Frank."

"Yeah?"

"It's for Tim."

Wayne paused, dropping down the dumbbells, looking at her curiously. "Jesus, you still hanging around with him sweetheart – nice girl like you, could do a hell of a lot better than him you know."

"Sure, I heard it all before Wayne, but we ain't here to talk about me… Just came over to ask you the question."

"So what does he want?"

"Just wanted me to ask if you'd meet him, wants to discuss something with you."

"So what does he want to speak to me about?"

Leigh shrugged, looking away, "I don't know. All I know is he asked me to see if you'd meet him ok? So if it's a no just say so, let me go do something useful."

"Well, can't say I'm too worried either way about speaking to him, but I am intrigued as to why he's sent a girl to do his work. Guess things must be even worse for him than I heard if he's pulling you into stuff." Wayne grinned at her, amused by her annoyed expression. " Tell you what, being as it's you, tell him to meet me over at Murphy's bar tomorrow at eight, I'll hear what he's got to say."

xxxxxx

Wednesday 11th August 1965

Tim walked down the street towards the bar resigned to the fact he was probably going to end up doing a deal with Myers. It wasn't ideal, but he knew he couldn't carry the job off with the guys he had left, they just needed someone with a few extra skills, and now he was missing both Nick and Ryan the gaps had become evident, but the potential gain from this one deal was too good to leave. He had his pitch worked out, just enough information to hopefully interest them in the deal without giving too much away that they could steal it away without involving him.

Murphy's was a small run down place, in the heart of the River Kings territory and Tim was glad he been able to park close by, that he wasn't walking too far through their area alone, even if word was out about amongst the Kings about their meeting. Pushing open the door, he looked across the smoke-filled room and as his eyes acclimatised to the gloom he spotted Wayne sat at a table near the back, not surprised to see Pete playing pool nearby. Setting his expression in an attempt to hide his emotions, Tim looked every inch the tough hood everyone thought he was as he walked casually across the room, his hands in his pockets, stopping in front of Wayne.

"Myers."

"Shepard – sit down."

Wayne gestured to the girl behind the bar to bring them beers as Tim sat down opposite to Wayne before lighting himself a cigarette, offering the pack to Wayne.

"So what you want to talk to me about then Tim? What's so important you got to send your latest broad to set things up?"

"Just wanted to make you a business proposition, sending her seemed the quickest way to get your attention."

"Hell yeah, she sure gets everyone's attention down at the club, pretty little thing like that, you should hear what some of the guys down there got to say about her." Wayne countered, a malicious smile on his face as he watched for Tim's response.

Tim clenched his fist under the table, well aware that Wayne was only trying to rile him by bringing Leigh into it, knowing he needed to remain calm and look disinterested, play the part that she was just someone unimportant for him to use in his plans. So he forced himself to turn his attention back to the bar girl, looking her over appreciatively as she set the beers in front of them, before he continued to speak.

"Look, you want to hear what I came to say or just talk about her all night? I mean she sure is hot and all, but I got something else going on that you might be more interested in hearing about."

"Yeah, yeah" laughed Wayne, leaning back in his chair. "Carry on, tell me what's on your mind."

xxxxxx

"You ain't seriously gonna help Shepard out are you?" Pete asked, curious about the details of their conversation, as he sunk down into the chair Tim had occupied only shortly before, his elbows on the table as he waited for his brother to reply.

"Well, his plan sounds like it could make us some cash quickly, plus it could work to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Well, if we do this one thing to help Shepard out, then he's going to owe us. Then if he owes us, I reckon we can use that to our advantage somewhere down the line."

* * *

A/N: Just a short chapter :) Hopefully will have the next ready in a couple of days. Big thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following the story.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Tuesday 24th August 1965

Leigh played with the phone cord as she stood in the office and waited for someone to the answer.

"Yeah?"

Finally, she thought, as she heard the brusque response on the line.

"Oh hi Angela, um is your brother home?" Leigh was cross with herself for sounding nervous speaking to his kid sister, but even at only thirteen there was something commanding about her, she had the same cool demeanour and self-importance as her brothers.

"Who wants to know?"

"It's Leigh." She paused for a couple of seconds. "Leigh O'Connell. So is your brother home?"

"Which one?"

Jesus, thought Leigh, why was this so much harder than it should be?

"You know which one, I been there enough times with him. So is Tim home or not, 'cause I ain't got time for you to mess me around tonight?" She snapped back, knowing she needed to stick up for herself otherwise she wouldn't get anywhere.

Angela laughed a little. "Yeah he's home, want me to get him for you?"

"That'd be great, thank you."

She heard a thud as Angela set the phone down on the table before calling out, "Tim! Phone for you!", followed by a bit of yelling, presumably about whether or not he was bothering to take the call. As she waited Leigh looked at the pile of paperwork in front of her. She hadn't been down there for a while, had been focusing on her job, so now there was too much that needed her attention to leave it again and that it was going to take a lot longer to get through than she had first thought. Plus she knew her father wasn't going to get to it any time soon, he had neither the time or the energy for it all right now. Finally now she heard another voice on the line.

"Yeah?"

Leigh smiled to herself at the abrupt tone of his voice, it seemed the phone manner ran in the family.

"Tim? It's me, Leigh."

Instantly his tone changed. "Oh hey, everything ok darling?"

"I'm alright, it's just that I can't make it this evening. I'm real sorry."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Kind of got caught up here with my father. Got some jobs here to help him with reckon they're all gonna take me a lot longer than I thought so I'll probably be here all night 'til he's ready to go back home."

"So you ain't around at all tonight? Not even later?"

"No, not at all tonight", Leigh sighed, sinking down into the desk chair. She could tell he was pissed about her cancelling but she could really do without him making her feel guilty about it all. "Like I said, I'm real sorry Tim. Look, don't be mad at me, ok?"

"Jesus, I ain't mad, more...disappointed I guess."

"Yeah, me too. Least if I get it all sorted out tonight then I can still make it tomorrow or Thursday instead, no matter what, I promise. Maybe I can make it up to you then?" She asked hopefully, willing him to be happy with the suggestion.

"Alright, sounds fair, I'll see you Thursday, seven at Buck's, I'll meet you over there?"

xxxxxx

Thursday 26th August 1965

Tim was feeling on edge. He had had another meeting with Wayne that afternoon, the job was set for the next night. Tim had everything organised, planned out to cover every eventuality and he knew the scheme was sound, wasn't likely to go wrong – in some ways Wayne reminded him of himself as they had talked, and he had been amused with the thought that perhaps in different circumstances they would have got along well, maybe even been friends. Yet despite this - or maybe because of it - Tim was still left with an uneasy feeling about getting involved with the River Kings and what they might ask him to get involved in return, still wondering if it had been a step too far associating himself with Myers.

So once he'd got away from them late in the afternoon, he had gone straight on over to Buck's. But sitting alone and thinking about it wasn't improving Tim's mood in the slightest, and even after some of the guys had joined him he was finding it hard to focus on anything else.

Then Nick had shown up, drinking in the bar with some of his work buddies, which had irritated Tim. They had barely spoken since Nick's decision to not be involved anymore and his presence just served as a reminder to Tim of how messed up things had become lately.

Plus Leigh should have been here by now and Jamie and Danny had been commenting on her absence, which had only served to wind Tim up even more. She had already cancelled on him on Tuesday night, to spend the evening with her father and now so far tonight she hadn't shown up at all. Tim wondered what was going on with her, didn't appreciate the uneasy feeling that maybe he was more into her than she was into him.

The bar was starting to busy up from the small crowd that had been in since the late afternoon. Curly had joined them and Tim watched as a group of Buck's cowboy friends, some guys wanting to play pool, along with a few boys he recognised from Brumly all headed into the bar.

Then a group of four girls walked in, a couple of them saying hello to Tim as they walked past, but there was still no sign of Leigh. He finished his beer, knew he probably didn't need another but still grabbed one from the bar anyway.

"You know them Shepard?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"You not interested in any of them?"

"Not especially."

"Why, you worried about what your girl would say? Don't want to get in trouble or something? Never thought I'd see you bothered about what some broad might think. She's really got you under the thumb, ain't she?"

"Fuck off Danny." Simmonds really could do with a punch in the face, Tim thought.

"Hey calm down, hell I'm only joking," he laughed. "How about you just introduce me to them then?"

"Don't reckon you need my help, why don't you just try your luck?" Tim remarked, before standing away from the group slightly and leaning back against the wall, trying to distract himself with watching Danny's progress as he tried chatting up one of the girls, before talking with Curly. After a short time Tim became aware of someone else standing right next to him.

"Hi Tim," she said with a smile. Lesley White. Tall, blonde, and had always thought she was something special when they had been in school together, he'd hooked up with her in the past a couple of times. He looked her over, she still looked pretty good and she had always been up for anything. He'd had some good times with her in the past. With no hassle afterwards.

"Hi Lesley."

"Haven't seen you around so much lately."

"Guess I been kind of busy."

"But you're by yourself tonight?"

"Seems that way."

"Yeah me too, do you wanna have a drink with me or something?" she said smiling up at him, her hand on his thigh.

Tim glanced at the clock on the wall behind the bar, quarter to nine, seemed Leigh wasn't going to be there, had presumably found something better to do, so what the hell, he didn't need her anyway, he would do what he liked. Maybe tying himself down to just one girl had been a mistake after all. At least that's what he told himself in the split second it took him to answer Lesley's question.

"Yeah, ok darling."

Standing talking with Lesley was nice enough, she was just as easy-going and laid back as he remembered her, pretty good company. She seemed keen on being with him too, standing close to him, playing with her hair as he spoke, resting her hand on his arm and Tim enjoyed the attention, finally feeling distracted from all his concerns of earlier in the day as they had yet another drink together.

xxxxxx

As Leigh sat on the near empty bus, her head resting against the cool glass of the window, she just wanted to go home, forget her miserable day. But then she remembered that she was meant to go see Tim, had agreed to meet him over at Buck's around seven so they could spend the evening together. Only now it was already well after eight and she wondered if he would still be there, not wanting him to think she'd run out on him for no reason, especially after the phone conversation they'd had the other night. Plus she wanted to see him, it would be good to see a friendly face after the day she'd had and hopefully she could persuade him to head out of the bar, have some time alone together. So she stayed on the bus, waiting for it to reach a stop a little closer to the bar, hurrying across the street and towards the building.

"Evening, you ok?"

She looked up to see Nick, smiling at her as he headed out the door of Buck's place.

"Oh hey Nick, not really, had a pretty crappy day all round. Don't suppose you know if Tim's still in there? I'm kind of running real late."

"Yeah, he's in there, but you might not want to be, don't reckon going in there's going to improve your day any." Nick watched as she pushed open the door, about to enter the building. "Tim's over there, near the back room, from what I heard he's been in there a hell of a long time. Reckon he's awful drunk and he ain't on his own no more."

"Jesus." Leigh looked over, seeing Tim with his arm around Lesley, kissing her, smiling at her as they chatted. Leigh stepped back, letting the door slam shut. "I know I'm running late but fucking hell, fucking bastard."

"Sorry sweet." Nick looked sympathetically at her, seeing that behind her anger she was close to tears, trying to hold it together, the same hurt filled expression he'd seen so often before on his sister's face.

"Hell, you got nothing to be sorry about. Ain't your problem he's a complete bastard is it? Say Nick, just tell me the truth – I mean I know you all don't hang out together no more but has he done that before since we been together, when I've not been around?"

"No, least not that I know of."

"Well at least I ain't a complete fool then I guess."

"You ain't no idiot but he sure is though if he'd rather be with someone like her than you." He watched as she walked wearily away from the building. "Do you want a ride home – I was just leaving anyways, got an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be real good, thanks Nick."

Meanwhile, Curly had been stood next to Tim, bored, wondering about going home, watching who was coming and going from the bar. Seeing the door open again he realised it was Leigh looking in, saw her look right across to where his brother was, then watched her face fall as her emotions got the better of her once she realised Tim was with someone else. He reached across, punching Tim in the arm.

"What the hell Curly? What d'you want?" Tim snapped angrily at him as he glared over at Curly.

"Jesus Tim, what on earth is wrong with you? Think you've finally lost your mind – Leigh was just here, seen all this." He gestured at Tim and Lesley, a look of distaste on his face.

"What? You sure?"

Curly watched as his brother brushed Lesley away angrily.

"Yeah, she's in the car park, come up to the door, seen y'all like this and then just turned and left, went straight back out again."

xxxxxx

"Wait up," he called out.

"I'm going home." She didn't look at him as she stood waiting for Nick to unlock the car door for her so they could get out of there.

"Leigh..."

"Leave me alone Tim, I ain't got nothing to say to you." Finally Nick was ready and she opened the car door and climbed in, the two of them driving away before Tim could say anything else to her.

Tim was mad at himself for being such a jerk. Seeing her standing there in the car park he wondered why he had let a whole load of minor irritations get to him so that he had messed things up royally, just for a quick ego boost from Lesley White. All because he'd been feeling uneasy about the upcoming job, then irritated with Leigh for being late, combined with the fact he'd probably drunk too much, had let the stupid comments from the guys about her keeping him waiting needle him. He couldn't face going back into the bar, definitely didn't want to spend anymore time with Lesley or have Curly quizzing him on what had just happened. So he walked over to his car, leaning against the trunk, wondering what to do. Finally deciding he wasn't ready to just leave things like that he drove, oblivious to the journey, and he soon came to a stop outside her home, hammering on the door for what seemed like an age before she opened it.

"Leigh, look, just let me explain. Please."

"Explain what? How you forgot about me so quick. Or do you do that kind of thing every time you go out and I'm not there?"

"What? No. That's the only time since we been together, I swear."

"So one time I'm a bit late getting somewhere and you don't think I might be running late or in trouble or something, you just think what the hell you might as well cut your losses and find someone else?"

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, I was just mad, pissed off that you weren't there, had too much to drink this afternoon, guess I thought you'd stood me up or something."

"Yeah? Well you won't have to worry about it anymore, you can spend your time with whoever you like from now on. Can't believe I was stupid enough to think I actually might mean anything to you. Just go away and leave me alone." And she pushed the door closed again before he had a chance to reply.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following etc, hope you are liking it so far, only a few more chapters left now...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Friday 27th August 1965

Tim had barely slept. Instead he'd spent most of the night staring into the darkness with all the dumb things he'd said and done the previous day on constant replay in his head. He knew he needed to be ready for the task ahead of him that evening, but his mind kept wandering back to Leigh, the look in her eyes when she had asked him to leave her alone and shut the door in his face. Unable to lay in bed any longer, it was around six in the morning when he had dragged himself quietly out of bed and into the kitchen, made coffee and lit a cigarette, and then thought about her a whole lot more.

Glancing up at the clock as he finished his third coffee, he saw it was nearly eight in the morning, could hear his mother griping at Harry about getting up and not missing another whole days work. Pretty soon the commotion wouldn't be confined to their bedroom, plus Curly and Angela would also be up and around. Tim had no desire to get caught up in it today. So maybe now was the time to do something about his own troubles - he could try to catch Leigh before she left for work, it would give him the opportunity to apologise, maybe she would listen to him today. Plus making some progress in fixing things with her might in turn let him be able to get his head straight so he could concentrate on everything else he had going on – he definitely didn't need to lose the plot tonight with Myers.

A short time later he arrived outside her house. The house looked quiet, there was no sign of her father's car, but Tim knew she usually left for work at around quarter past eight so was fairly sure she was still at home. He sat on the steps and lit a cigarette, trying to calm his nerves, undecided about whether to knock on the door or just to catch her as she came out the house. Tim hated feeling this indecisive, never normally had any problem picking the best course of action and following it through. But then this was a bit of an unknown situation he was finding himself in - the first time he was actually bothered enough about what a girl thought about him to care about what her reaction was going to be.

Finally, around twenty past the front door opened and Leigh stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her as she fumbled with her keys, not aware of his presence.

"Morning." He spoke softly as he stood up, but she still jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"What d'you want Tim?" she frowned as she spoke to him, her voice was strained and she sounded exhausted, defeated almost.

"Just needed to see you." He smiled at her hoping she would listen, give him a chance to make it up to her. She looked like she'd slept about as much as he had. But seeing her again, even with dark circles under her eyes and the worn-out look on her face, it was all too obvious to him what an idiot he'd been even looking at someone else. "Just came to see if I could drive you to work, to see if you can forgive me for being a total and complete screw up."

She didn't speak, just watched him, so he continued, needing to fill the silence.

"Look, I don't know why I did it, I'm real sorry darling." The distance between them seemed huge and he wanted to be closer to her, felt like he should be wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. Instead he reached out, touching her face gently and resting his hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away from him, out of his reach.

"Sorry you done it or sorry I found out?"

"Sorry full stop. You have no idea how bad I feel about it all."

"So that's it? You say sorry and I'm just meant to forget it? Well it don't work like that Tim. You want to know why I was late last night?" She folded her arms defensively across her body, hugging her bag to her as she spoke and Tim regretted having come there this morning, he had never seen her get really mad about anything and it seemed she wasn't prepared to forgive him as easy as he had hoped. "I was late 'cause I was at the hospital visiting my daddy, 'cause he got taken there yesterday afternoon – not that you would care, being as you obviously don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

Leigh started to walk away, quickly reaching the sidewalk. "And I don't need a lift, I've already got one," she stood still for a moment after she had stepped into the yard of the next door house. "Hell, maybe you could drive Lesley to work instead being as you two are such good friends and all?"

"Jesus Leigh, I don't want Lesley fucking White, I want you."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should have thought about that yesterday 'cause you sure didn't want me then."

"So that's it then – we're over?"

"Reckon you made that decision yesterday, don't you?"

Leigh's voice was quieter now, her angry outburst over as she hurried up the path away from him, knocking quickly, repeatedly, on Two-Bit's door, really hoping that the Plymouth being parked up meant he was at home, not just that it hadn't started the previous day. Thinking it would be just her luck that he had crashed at the Curtis place or stayed out drinking all night. She really didn't want to have to walk back past Tim to go get the bus across town, was worried he would just follow her if she did. The seconds seeming to drag by as Leigh waited desperately for someone to answer the door so she could get away, not have to carry on this awkward confrontation any longer than necessary. She knew she was being hard on Tim, he looked and sounded like he was genuinely sorry, but she didn't want him to think she was some kind of pushover like Sylvia always was for Dally's tall stories and excuses. She wanted him to feel as bad as she had the previous night. Seeing him with someone else had left her feeling betrayed and the thought that everyone at Buck's knew and was most likely laughing at her just added to the feeling of humiliation. So she wasn't ready to forgive him too easily or too soon.

Finally the door swung open, and a woman in her late thirties smiled out at Leigh. "Hey sweetie, what can we do for you? Everything alright?" Mrs Mathews asked, wondering what was going on so early in the day for Leigh to be there on her doorstep looking so upset.

"Hi Mrs Mathews, sorry to disturb you all, was just wondering if Two-Bit was here, kind of need to ask him a favour?"

"Sure," she turned and yelled into the house, "Two-Bit! Get your lazy ass off that sofa and out here now!"

"Hey Ma, what's the emergency?" yawned Two-Bit lazily, scratching his head as he appeared next to his mother, snapping fully awake as he saw Leigh on the step and Tim out on the street. "You alright O'Connell?"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry, I know it's early and all but can you drive me to work, I kind of need to go now? I … I just can't do this right now, I need to get out of here." She glanced quickly over her shoulder to where Tim was still standing watching the pair of them, then back at Two-Bit, a pleading expression on her face.

"Sure thing," he said, "I'll be two minutes." Leigh watched as Two-Bit scrabbled around in the hall and pulled on his shoes before he strolled closer to Tim. "From all the talk I heard last night I reckon you done enough damage here already Shepard, so why don't you just beat it? Think she's made it obvious she don't want to speak to you at the moment so how about you respect that?"

Tim was angry and hurting that she wouldn't listen to him and accept his apologies, and he realised that he'd probably made things worse by approaching her again so soon. Disappointed with how things were turning out, Tim felt the need to get at her and make sure she felt as bad as he did. So as his frustration got the better of him he turned to face her while she pulled open the car door, glaring at her, his tone petulant.

"You think you are so different but you really ain't nothing special Leigh - you ain't never been nothing but some easy broad just like all the rest down at Buck's. There's plenty of other girls around, can't believe I wasted so much of my time on you."

Her expression was shocked, she looked like he might of well have just slapped her, and her eyes shone with tears. But she didn't get a chance to reply, her friend mad on her behalf.

"Can it, Shepard, you don't talk to her like that," snapped Two-Bit, squaring up to Tim, fully expecting that it would lead to a fight if he carried on bitching at the girl.

"You know what Mathews, you're welcome to her." Tim turned, stalking angrily away across the street, back to his car.

xxxxxx

Despite Tim's concerns, the job that night had gone exactly to his plan. Once he'd been there, it had almost been like he was on autopilot, his instincts taking over and he was almost glad of the distraction from the lousy turn his personal life had taken. He strode confidently into the bar where they had arranged to meet up after.

"So Shepard, that turned out pretty good then." Wayne spoke with a grin as Tim joined him at the bar.

"Like I said, it was a good plan, the return was worth it too for everyone involved." He tried to sound pleased about it.

"So, you staying here for a few beers then?" Pete asked his brother as he joined them.

"Sure kid, reckon we could all do with kicking back a little tonight – what d'you say Tim or are you off to meet your girl?"

"Yeah, guess I may as well, got nothing better planned." he realised he must have sounded more bitter than he thought as Wayne questioned him more.

"Things not going so good on that front then?"

"Everything's just fine. Just decided I could do without some of the hassle, no need to be tied to just one girl is there?" His tone full of swagger, no way was he letting on to this pair any of what had gone wrong.

"What – did she dump you at last then Shepard?" Pete interjected a smug sneer on his face. "Always did think she was slumming it a bit hanging around you."

Tim lunged at him, just wanting to knock the arrogant smile off of the younger Myers' face. "She's not any of your fucking business," he hissed, about to punch him when Wayne pulled him back.

"Pete, get yourself out of it for ten minutes. Hell I know everyone's wound up after the job and got energy to blow off but the pair of you need to cool off some."

"Yeah, yeah." Pete headed across the room , sat down at the table where Jamie and Danny were sat playing cards, still scowling at Tim.

"You need to excuse my brother he's always had a bit of a smart mouth on him, doesn't always realise when it'd be better to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself," grinned Wayne. "Come on, I'll buy you another drink."

And so they had spent the remainder of the night, into the early hours in the small dingy bar, just off the Ribbon. Tim sat at the bar, watching the others, listening but not participating greatly in the conversation. As the evening wore on the bar became quieter and the guys drifted off in search of some action until it was just Tim and Wayne from their group left in the bar, while Pete was busy talking to the bartender. Wayne dropped back down onto a bar stool next to Tim.

"Got to hand it to you Shepard, like I said earlier - you said you had a good plan and you weren't wrong."

"Yeah, least one thing went right today, always thought that it would work out good. Be better once we moved the stuff on and got some hard cash though."

"Yeah. You got a good eye for the details, maybe we could do a bit more business together in future? It's hard to find people who can think for themselves."

"Yeah, you're not wrong there. But I ain't interested in becoming part of your outfit Wayne. Reckon I'll stick with things how they are already." He downed the rest of the whiskey from his glass. "I'll do the one job for you in return, like we agreed – you tell me when and I'll be there. But beyond that I think I'll carry on with making my own way." Tim stood up, the alcohol combined with a lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on him. "Anyway, guess I'm going to head on home now. I'll see you around."

Pete watched Tim saunter out of the bar before rejoining his brother. "So, did he go for it then?"

"Nah, wants to stick with running his own outfit, like we thought. But he still owes us the favour in return, so I guess we'll just have to ensure we make it work to our benefit."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading this far, reviewing and following etc. It's much appreciated and nice to know someone's enjoy it :)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Wednesday 1st September 1965

Tim stood in the drugstore, killing time. He had agreed to fill the prescription for his mother, although was regretting offering now as he stood there, waiting for the assistant to call out that it was ready. She was back on the sleeping pills, had been back for another prescription after the weekend. Apparently she'd told the doc that she couldn't cope without them, what with all the worry her kids put her through, which made Tim laugh being as she really couldn't care any less about what they did, so long as they kept out of her way.

He was wishing he'd sent Angela over in his place because it seemed to be taking forever. He watched the people coming in and out, amused by how many of them seemed unnerved to see some East side hood in a leather jacket hanging around the store. Probably expecting him to rob it - pull a gun and hold it up or something. Bored of being stared at he wandered up and down the aisles, leafing through a couple of magazines before stopping in the tobacco aisle, wondering whether it would be worth the effort of lifting anything.

"So I shouldn't be too long, I brought it over at lunchtime so hopefully I can just pay and get straight out of here. You gonna walk home with me or you going over to meet Mike?"

"He's picking me up later so I'll walk on back with you. I'll just go have a look around a bit while you're waiting."

Tim's head snapped round – he hadn't expected to hear those two voices – Leigh and Sylvia - in here. Looking across the top of the display stand he could see Leigh in the line, wondered if she had seen him there as he watched her. It was the first time Tim had seen her since his ill-fated attempt at making up with her. She looked real good in her work clothes he thought, real pretty, not like she lived in their crappy neighbourhood anyhow, and definitely not like she should be hanging around someone like him. He continued to watch as she reached the counter then started rummaging through her purse before getting involved in some kind of disagreement with the clerk.

"Well look who it is – seems they'll let just about anyone in here these days." Sylvia stopped in front of him blocking his view of Leigh, her hand on her hip as she looked him over, an unfriendly smile on her face.

"And it sure is nice to see you too Sylvia."

"What you doing in here – asides from staring at her that is?"

"What d'you think I'm doing? – Same as everyone else, I ain't exactly here for the fun of it am I?"

"Who knows what you would do for fun Tim? You sure do make some real strange choices sometimes."

"Just shut it Sylvia." She was starting to irritate him now, Sylvia had always had too much to say about most things and it seemed that today was no exception.

"Hell, I reckon she had a lucky escape anyway. You and Dallas are all the same – lousy cheating losers who only think about themselves. She might miss you for a while but soon enough she'll meet someone a whole lot better and realise she's better off without you."

Tim glanced back across at Leigh, who was still involved in her discussion at the counter, before asking tentatively, "Is she… Is she alright?"

"What do you think? She ain't exactly doing great."

"Yeah?" he asked, almost hopefully - maybe she really was missing him some after all.

"Oh get over yourself Tim, it ain't all because of you, you know. She's got way bigger worries than you. The doctors reckon Frank's not going to get any better, so she's left looking after him and still having to go to work so they got some money coming in, being as he can't exactly work any. Don't reckon she's got any time spare to be worrying too much over how things went with you."

Tim was shocked, he hadn't realised things had got that bad for her so quickly. "Jesus – is he really that sick?"

"Yeah, he's probably only got a couple months, he's finally admitted it to her when he came home from hospital."

Before he could say anything in reply, Leigh's voice broke into their conversation, sounding frustrated and annoyed. "Hey Sylv, I'm ready now, still gonna have to come back again though - I haven't got enough cash for everything. Made me pick which pills I thought he might run out of first. Unless you got two dollars on you that you can lend me til payday - I can give it you right back Friday? Feels like I spend half my damn pay check in here lately." She had turned the corner of the aisle, clutching a large paper bag, before she looked up and noticed for the first time who Sylvia was talking to. "Oh hi." She smiled a little at him and Tim felt relieved, at least she was acknowledging him.

"Hi" he smiled back at her, wondering what to say to her as he wished she was by herself rather than having her friend watching him.

"No, sorry I've only got about fifty cents on me. Come on, we need to make a move, can't waste our time in here," Sylvia scowled across at Tim before continuing, "we need to head home don't we?" and before Tim could say anymore she had taken Leigh's arm, pulling her away towards the exit. Tim realised he really didn't like Sylvia Miller, she was always interfering, thinking she was so damn important.

"Um sure, ok." Leigh answered distractedly, glancing back over her shoulder at him as they started to walk away. "Bye Tim."

"Hey Leigh, hang on." He fished in his jeans pocket, pulled out some money. "Here, take this, save you having to come back and all."

"Oh, no, I can't, really, thank you but it'll be ok."

"Look just take it. Please."

Sylvia grabbed the cash from his hand. "Come on Leigh, just take his damn money, reckon that's the least he can do for you" then she headed up to the counter, loudly accosting the assistant to get the rest of Leigh's order, leaving the two of them alone, in the middle of the busy store. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, Leigh clutching the bag to her, Tim running his hand through his hair as he wondered why she was the only girl who made him feel so awkward and self-conscious.

"I'm sorry about Sylv, she don't mean nothing really. It's real kind of you to help me."

"It's alright, guess she's only trying to look out for you."

"I'll pay you right back, can get it to you by the end of the week."

"You don't need to."

"Yeah, I do."

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Just glad I can help. It's real nice to see you."

Leigh smiled at him and looked like she was going to reply, only to be interrupted by Sylvia yet again. "Ok I got everything now for you. But we really need to get going." Sylvia stared pointedly at Leigh.

"Yeah, I guess." Leigh began to follow her friend but then paused and handed her the pharmacy bag. "Hey Sylv can you hold this for me? I'll catch you up. I'll just be a minute." then she walked back to Tim, placing her hand on his arm to make sure she had his attention as she spoke. "Look, just wanted to say thanks again. Like I said, its real kind of you and I appreciate you helping me out. Guess I'll maybe see you around."

She turned and walked quickly away, Sylvia soon back at her side, talking loudly, deliberately so Tim could hear her.

"Come on Leigh, you don't need to be wasting your time on him. You ought to know better than to get all soft with him and think he's actually sorry about anything."

Tim watched as she walked away, infuriated by Sylvia's words but wondering how Leigh would respond.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm not doing anything stupid, you don't have to give me a hard time do you? And just because we're not y'know together anymore, it don't mean I gotta be rude does it? It was a nice thing to do.. he didn't have to offer."

"Well just don't forget what he done to you ok? He ain't exactly known for being helpful, don't ever do nothing unless there's something in it for him."

xxxxxx

It was later that same the evening and Tim was heading home after a dull time in Buck's. He had gone out to meet up with the guys, but had pretty soon realised he had no enthusiasm for chasing around after easy girls he had no real interest in - would prefer a fight to spending the night with anyone he had seen in there - and had no more desire to drink any further. Crossing the parking lot he came face to face with Nick. Unable to avoid each other it was Nick who spoke first.

"Evening Tim."

Tim frowned, his anger and frustration towards his former friend heightened after his earlier encounter with Sylvia. It had felt like Leigh would've had stayed and spoken to him more if Sylvia hadn't been pushing her to leave then she'd carried on bitching about him even after he'd tried to do something good. Seemed like one or the other of them was always involved when things were going wrong for Tim lately.

"Thought we agreed when you quit the gang that you were going to keep out of my business Miller?"

"Sure did, haven't a clue what you been up to Tim and I got no wish to find out. Just want to go grab a quick beer after my day at work."

"So why is it you were there getting involved again the other week, hanging around my girl, stirring up trouble?"

"Your girl? Who'd that be then? Can't be Leigh 'cause I'm pretty sure from what I heard she don't want nothing more to do with you, and I can't exactly say I can blame her if that's how you're going to treat her."

"Hell, she probably still would be my girl if people like you and your slutty sister stopped interfering in other people's business and kept their opinions to themselves."

Irritated by Tim's cheap shot at Sylvia, Nick glowered at him, stepping a little closer to Tim as he spoke.

"You need to be very careful what you're saying about Sylvia there Tim. Oh and as for Leigh, I didn't do nothing but give my sister's friend a ride home and you know it. You know full well that wasn't the cause of the problem between you two so I reckon if you've still got issues with her you ought to be talking to her about it, not me." Nick kept his tone light, casual, but also kept a close watch on Tim, not trusting him, especially if he had already been drinking. Nick had known Tim for long enough that he could recognise the signs - Tim's tense expression, the way he was standing, knew he was looking for a fight.

Tim laughed, a short, bitter laugh. "Tried that, didn't work."

"Maybe you need to try again then." Nick shrugged.

Tim didn't say anything, just scowled at him, so Nick continued to speak. "Look, you know I haven't done anything in all of this. You need to admit to yourself that it's your own damn fault it's all fallen apart instead of blaming everyone else. Hell, if you're looking for a fight though then just get on with it, get it out your system - but you know you won't take me, you never have been able to and I don't reckon that's going to change any time soon."

And so with an evil smirk Tim threw the first punch and the two of them fought, and Nick had been right, Tim still couldn't beat him, not that he really cared, it was just good to take his anger out on somebody. Instead Nick left Tim bruised and bleeding, leaning against the side of his car as he caught his breath.

"Reckon we're done here, don't you Tim?" Nick turned, walking back towards the building. Pausing halfway he turned and looked back at Tim. "You know what Shepard? You need to get a grip and figure out what is actually important to you before you end up even more messed up than you are already."

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks again for reading, reviewing, following etc etc, I'm really grateful to you all for taking the time. Am getting closer to the end of this story - just a few more chapters to go...


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Saturday 4th September 1965

Tim was at home, stretched out on the threadbare brown sofa with his feet resting on the low table in front of him, wondering how to fill the rest of his day. For the time being he was content enough to be at home – for once it was a quiet afternoon in their house – Curly and Angela were out, Harry passed out sleeping off his latest three-day bender, their mother sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee - and he was enjoying the calm silence, with no one to bother him. It gave him a chance to recover some strength and rest up a little. As well as his recent run in with Nick he had got tangled up in a brawl with some socs the night before and although he had come off better in the end he had still been left with a few more bruises and sore ribs.

The peace didn't last for very long though as he heard Curly crashing in through the front door. Tim wondered why he hadn't heard his car as he was pretty sure his brother had borrowed it that morning. Had sounded like he was going to from the bickering Tim had heard going on with Curly and Angela about whether she could get a ride someplace from him. Tim hoped it hadn't broken down, really hoped that Curly hadn't crashed it somewhere. It was beat up enough as it was and he really didn't need Curly making it any worse. There was enough cash left over from the recent jobs to keep them afloat for a while, but not enough for car repairs on top, and Tim realised he would have to go back to the building sites again if Curly had trashed the car somewhere.

Curly appeared in the room, switching on the television before sitting down roughly next to Tim, exhaling loudly as he fiddled with his laces, kicking his shoes off across the room.

"Jesus Curly, keep the fucking noise down will you? You really need the television that loud?"

"Sorry Tim, just the day's turned to crap." Curly quickly jumped up then fiddled with the volume. He smiled nervously at his older brother as he sat back down, guessing he was going to be even more pissed off once he'd told him about the afternoon, just hoping Tim's anger would be directed at the person actually to blame, not Curly for telling him.

"Nothing new there – what's happened now? What you done to the car?"

"Nothing – I ain't done nothing to it, honest. Was all going fine, was just hanging around over at the Dingo having a laugh with some guys from school. Then Dally Winston turns up, fresh out of the reformatory, full of how he got out early for good behaviour. I mean, can you believe it, he's got out sooner than Ryan?"

Tim laughed, it was about the last thing he expected to hear in connection with Dallas. "Yeah? Lang been fighting in there or something?"

"Yeah, I reckon, didn't exactly get to have any conversation with Winston though to find out."

Tim looked questioningly at Curly, who continued on with his story. "So anyway, one minute everything's calm and he's laughing and joking about, then he sees Sylvia in there. Only then suddenly he's going at it in a full on slanging match with her. Starts calling her all sorts of names 'cause she's been seeing some guy she works with since Dallas been locked up this time. Apparently she's real serious about him, won't dump him and get back with Dallas this time either."

"Yeah heard she had some new guy, was he there with her then, Winston get in a fight with him?"

"Nah, she's just there with friends. Sylvia was madder than I ever seen her before, didn't think she was ever gonna stop shouting at him, only stopped when Leigh practically pushed her out the door away from Dallas. Only then he follows 'em both out in the parking lot, starts bitching at Leigh too."

"No surprise there I guess, Dallas always loves a fight. Them girls ok?"

"Well, for a while there Dally was all up in her face - you know how he gets when he's mad sometimes, real mean and personal."

"That's real tough of him." Tim said sarcastically. "Sounds like he needed putting in his place. Didn't anyone do anything then, when he's getting at girls? None of the guys there try to shut him up?"

"Nah" Curly admitted sheepishly. "I thought about it, but everyone knows Sylvia can look after herself and I reckon Leigh gave as good as she got too- don't know what he said to her 'cause he was speaking real quiet but I guess he must have upset her cause she slapped him real hard right in the face then turned round and left. That girl sure can look after herself for someone who looks like she wouldn't get in no trouble, shame you didn't stick with her Tim." Curly grinned appreciatively.

Tim shook his head a little at Curly's words as he wondered if Leigh really was ok. From what Sylvia had told him the other day it sounded like she had enough on her plate without Dallas Winston adding to it. But then he pushed away the concern, if they weren't together anymore it really shouldn't be his problem and she hadn't exactly seemed desperate to get back with him or anything the other day.

"Yeah, ok, I get it there was some big row with Dallas and some girls, that ain't nothing new. What's it got to do with you not bringing the car back though?"

"Well, I headed back inside then, but not long after me and the guys come back out the Dingo to head into town and Winston's right there in the car park slashing the tyres. Went off laughing, muttering something about getting even with you for being arrested before I could catch up to him. So now I had to walk all the way back."

"What happened to Angela? She alright?"

"She's fine, gone off somewhere with her friends, movies or shopping or something. Oh nearly forgot, Leigh come spoke to me before all the trouble kicked off."

"Yeah?" Tim replied, trying to sound uninterested.

Curly reached into his back pocket. "Asked me to give you this, said to say thanks." He handed his brother the crumpled dollar bills.

Tim took the notes from him and stared at the cash, smoothing out the bills as he spoke. "That all she said?"

"Well yeah, I mean we had a bit of a chat and all but nothing major, asked me how school was, shit like that, she wasn't there long anyways, seemed like she wasn't planning on staying even before it all kicked off with Dallas."

"Oh. Ok." He was quiet again, disappointed. "She didn't say anything else?"

"No, should she have?"

"No, guess not." he sank back uneasily into the sofa, trying not to wince at the pain in his side, still holding the money she had returned tight in his hand.

"What happened to you anyway?" Curly asked, looking at his brother's cut up face and hands.

"Nothing much, few disagreements."

"Yeah? Who with?"

"Miller, some Socs, few guys in a bar the other day."

"Jesus, thought you'd just been out drinking, looking for some action, meeting girls and all."

"Guess I got bored with all that." Tim closed his eyes, wishing Curly would just shut up for five minutes.

"Look, I'm real sorry about the car Tim." Curly added, pulling himself to his feet. It was clear that Tim had had enough chat, wanted to be left alone.

"Yeah, I know. Not as sorry as Dallas is going to be though. Reckon I'll go looking for him later, looks like I got a couple of things to settle with him."

xxxxxx

"So we even now Shepard?" grinned Dallas Winston as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and leant back against the wall of the building.

"Depends."

Tim lit a cigarette, exhaling deeply as he caught his breath, wondering if he would have a black eye in the morning, his face sure was hurting, Dallas had managed to land a few good punches on him.

"On what?"

"On whether you pull any more dumb stunts like you did today. I mean, really, slashing the tyres in front of Curly? Ain't exactly one of your smartest ideas."

"Unless I was wanting you to come looking for a fight, save me the effort of tracking you down."

"Fucking asshole, could have saved me the bother of paying for new tyres though."

"Hell, you owe me for getting arrested on your shitty job."

"Or perhaps you need to know when not to lose it, your own damn fault for getting into it with Ryan ain't it?"

"Whatever. So you coming back to Buck's? Reckon I might have a couple beers and check out the broads before I rest up, reckon you bust my ribs some tonight."

"Nah, don't expect there'll be anyone worth spending time with over there anyway. Think I'm just gonna head on home."

"Yeah? Still pining over that girl? Cause she sure don't seem like she's missing you none."

"Just can't be bothered." Tim said, a little too defensively.

"Probably just as well - none of the broads are going to look at you with your face that messed up anyway Shepard, you look a fucking mess."

"Shouldn't think any of them would look twice at you either - heard you were fighting with girls earlier, hope they went easy on you?"

"Hell, she hit me right in the face, even Sylvia don't do that." Dallas laughed.

"Pretty sure you must have deserved it."

"Yeah, more than likely, just told her some of the things I'd like to do with her now she was single again and all. Guess she didn't like the idea though, said she was better off being on her own and that she didn't need lousy cheating bastards like me or you messing up her life. Man she sure is hot when she's mad though." He grinned wolfishly at Tim then sauntered across the street, his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around."

Tim watched him walk away, thinking how he could quite cheerfully smack him in the face again right now as he wondered if Leigh really had said that about him. Hell, he could do with a drink himself but really couldn't be bothered with other people. Walking aimlessly around for a while he found himself outside a small off licence. It looked pretty straightforward to get into, he figured he could be in and out in five minutes, grab a couple of bottles and if there was cash it would be a bonus. Looking around again, the area seemed deserted so Tim concentrated on jimmying open the back door with his pocket knife and some brute force, managed to get in and out in just a couple of minutes with some bottles inside his jacket and a few dollars from the cash register in his back pocket.

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks for reading, following, reviewing etc - If you've got this far, I'm hoping you are enjoying it? So now I've caught up to overlapping the time period of the book plus and am also getting closer to the end of the story. I have the final few chapters drafted now, so will carry on editing / rewriting them and can hopefully update soon and be finished within the next couple of weeks. :)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Sunday 5th September 1965

Entering the house, Curly headed back into their shared room to speak to his brother and was taken aback to find Tim still sleeping. Stretching to reach across Tim's bed he pulled open the curtains, hoping the day light would wake his brother up, but still there was no response.

"Hey Tim, wake up." Curly shook him roughly by the shoulder. He hadn't heard Tim get home, so knew he had been out pretty late the night before.

Curly wasn't all that surprised that his brother seemed even more of a mess than on the previous day. He looked like he had yet more cuts and bruises so Curly assumed Tim must have had that fight with Dallas he'd gone out searching for after all. Now it was nearly midday and Tim was still in bed, still in his jeans with a couple of part drunk bottles of different spirits on the floor. Curly had never known Tim to act like this so often, he seemed to have spent most of the last week either fighting, or drinking, or both. It felt weird being concerned about his brother when usually Tim was the calm, organised one in control of everything who would be yelling at Curly to wake up and sort his shit out.

"Jesus Curly, what's the damn problem now?" Tim asked, batting Curly's arm away.

"Everything kicked off last night – some soc got stabbed, died. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah? Can't say I'm surprised, there's been too much trouble lately – who did it?" Tim slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus, dropping his feet over the side of the bed to the floor as he turned his attention back to his brother who had sat down across the room on his own bed.

"Rumour going around is that it was Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. Least it seems they've gone missing anyways, Curtis's brothers are going nuts trying to find out what's happened him."

Tim was shocked. "Yeah? Them two quiet kids? Never would have thought that, seen 'em over at the movies when I was looking for Winston last night. Jesus. It's gonna be hell out there once word gets round properly." Tim rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, the booze had definitely been a bad idea, mixing his drinks an even worse one. He needed to lie down again. "God, I need to get some more sleep, leave me alone."

"Yeah, ok. Like I said, I just thought you'd want to know what's been happening, I'm heading on out again soon." Curly spoke in an apologetic tone. "You sure you're alright?"

Tim sat still for a moment longer, looking at his younger brother. "Yeah, thanks. Look, if you do go out be careful, don't do nothing too stupid and try to stick with someone so you don't get jumped especially if you're staying out late. Make sure to tell Angela to be careful too." Then he flopped back down on the bed, before adding "now shut those goddamned curtains again and leave me in peace."

A few hours later Tim finally hauled himself out of bed, needing a long hot shower, settling instead for a short tepid one, the hot water all but out. Finally dressed and feeling almost human again he thought about heading out of the house, wanting to get away from the noise of his mother and Harry's latest row and find out what was going on for himself rather than relying on second-hand information from Curly who had probably heard it third hand from someone else. He had pulled on his shoes and jacket and was about to head out the house but something made him stop. He knew that his sister was still home but there was no music blaring from Angela's room. Listening carefully as he stood in the hallway, he heard what sounded like crying. Sighing, he headed back towards her room, tapping lightly on her door. He really could do without whatever drama she had going on, but couldn't exactly bring himself to ignore her.

"Hey Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

He pushed open the door and looked across at his sister, her eyes were puffy and red, her make up streaked on her cheeks. "So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she snapped, hastily wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Really?" he sat down on the bed next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Someone upset you? Need me to sort them out for you?"

"No, not really. It's Curly – only don't you tell him I was crying about it. He'd never let me forget it if he thought I was upset about him."

"Why what's the dumbass done to you now?"

"That's just it Tim. He ain't done nothing to me, or anyone else, not this time." He looked at her confused, before she continued. "When you were in the shower – Ma got the call, she's not long got off the phone with the cops, I was listening as she told Harry. They've picked him up for robbing a store. Heard her say he's likely gonna get six months in the reformatory this time, that the cops reckon the judge'll make an example of him 'cause of his record and all by giving him a long sentence. That's what they're rowing about out there now I expect. But I don't understand, 'cause Curly was home before me last night. He was giving me a hard time about the time I got back home so we had a fight, I told him he couldn't tell me what to do and that he needed to stop trying to think he's you. Then he starts up again today telling me not to go out on my own, so I told him I hated him, but I didn't really mean it. It ain't fair, they should let him come home."

xxxxxx

Tim had headed hastily down to the police station, getting there not long after four in the afternoon and by the time he got there he was wishing he'd taken some aspirin or something before he'd left home. His head has started pounding again and he had a sick feeling in his stomach, part from the drink and part because he needed to see Curly before he got shipped in front of the judge the next morning and out to the reformatory. As he sat waiting in the reception area watching the seconds pass by on the large clock, he heard voices. Looking up he saw Dallas Winston swagger out of the door from the corridor that led to the cells, heading for the exit as he cursed out the cop following him, fresh blood on his face obscuring the bruises from their fight the previous night as he smirked at Tim.

The same cop gestured for Tim to follow him into the small room where they would allow him to see Curly. "He's in here, guess you been here enough times before to know the way - reckon we'd be doing the world a favour if we locked up the pair of you though."

Tim glared at him but kept his mouth shut, needing to see his brother and not wanting to risk being thrown out before he'd even got the chance to speak to Curly.

"Hey Tim." Curly smiled up at him, although it was obvious to Tim he was faking it, putting on a brave face. Tim pulled up the only other chair in the warm room and sat down opposite to Curly. He could feel the sweat starting to bead on his forehead, a combination of the stuffy room, too much drinking the night before and guilt as he looked at his brother sat there in handcuffs. The cop stood in the doorway, half heartedly looking at the pair of them, more interested in the conversation going on outside, and gradually his attention on their conversation waned, at which point Tim took the opportunity to quiz Curly on what was going on.

"Dammit Curly, what are you playing at? Angel told me you was at home before her last night and you sure as hell were there snoring when I got in."

"No Tim, I was out, snuck out when she wasn't looking, robbed that store." He held his brothers gaze, a wry smile on his face. "Besides cops said when they picked me up in town this afternoon that they got a witness, then when we come in here she ID'd me, seems I matched the description pretty much exactly - teenager, 'bout six foot, greased back black hair, tough looking, leather jacket, jeans and all and she was a hundred per cent sure it was me she seen. Got picked up pretty soon after I left home, had only just got across to the Ribbon and there were cops everywhere, guess that's 'cause of everything else that happened last night. Sure wish I'd stayed at home today."

"Fuck's sake Curly, why you admitting to something you didn't do?"

"Obvious ain't it?" he said with a shrug, his voice low and quiet. "Seen those bottles at home this morning, so when they picked me up I realised right off you must have had something to do with it. So if I can work that out, well then even the cops can probably figure out that if it wasn't me it was you. And you'll get full on jail if you get sent down Tim, not a few weeks or months or whatever in the reformatory any more. Figured it was easier for me to take this one." Curly stared earnestly at his brother. "Look Tim, you gotta keep everything going, there's no one else who can, you know that, especially now Nick ain't involved. I mean you know I wouldn't be no good at running things and I don't expect you could trust Danny or Jamie either."

"Come off it Curly, they don't know it was you, you shouldn't have confessed so easy." Tim's emotions ranged from pride in his brother for thinking he was doing something good for Tim, to despair that he had admitted anything before Tim had got the chance to speak to him.

"Can't see any other way around it Tim. Besides, I'll be home getting on your nerves again before you know it. Hell, if Dallas Winston can get off early for good behaviour, reckon I can give it a shot. Oh and tell Angela at least I'll get a break from listening to her crappy music on the radio all the time." he grinned at Tim, his voice full of swagger and bravado. For all the world Curly looked like the no good kid from the East side everyone thought he was but Tim knew his brother too well and could still spot the fear in his eyes.

Tim nodded at his brother, "Yeah? you sure about this? you don't need to do this - I can go tell 'em it was me, get you out of here right now."

"Yeah I'm sure, you don't need to tell them nothing Tim."

"You know, I owe you big time."

"OK you two, enough of the chat, time's up. On your feet Shepard." The cop came back into the room and Curly stood up, turning to Tim one last time before he left.

"Sure do, don't reckon I'll let you forget that either once I get home. Look Tim, I know everything's gone to crap lately but I know you can fix it."

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to worry about me alright –just concentrate on taking care of yourself, ok kid?" Tim stood to leave, following his brother out the room, watching as he was taken back down the narrow corridor to the holding cells he was so familiar with. Shaking himself he headed back out the building, amazed at how messed up things had really become if Curly was the one protecting him from trouble now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people, reading, reviewing, following. So I needed to include this, just to show how Tim's world is falling apart all round, but for those of you wondering whether or not things will work out with Leigh... Well, there's only two more chapters to go now which will answer your questions x

Also just out of curiosity... in my last chapter I said that Tim robbed an Off licence - I have two different UK editions of the book, and have double checked them - in Chapter Nine of both Tim says Curly had been sent to the reformatory for robbing an off licence. But when I've been looking for different things in my research I have come across some on-line versions of the book both of which say he robbed a liquor store. So can anyone with a US version tell me if this is what it actually says in the book - I'm assuming it was maybe changed to a more British term for the UK editions? Thank you x


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

THURSDAY 16th September 1965

Wayne Myers had been in touch. He had finally called in the favour for Tim to repay the Kings for their recent help. All Tim knew was the time and the place he needed to be, and there was still almost another hour left to go. So he found himself driving aimlessly around town killing time until he had to go meet Wayne. He really should have waited at home, but with his mother still pissed about Curly being in the reformatory she had been laying in to Tim at every opportunity - about how none of her kids were any good and how they were all going to end up in jail or dead on the street like that hood in the newspapers - so he had wanted to get out.

He had thought about stopping at a bar but Tim didn't want to drink, needed to keep his head clear for whatever Wayne was dragging him into and so he continued to drive around. Tim was heading there alone as it was just one person that Wayne said they needed, which was just as well the way things were going for him with regards to numbers now Curly had been sent away. Still Ryan had finally got out the reformatory two days earlier, which would help, and maybe now things were calming down he would think about finding some new guys to work with them.

Driving back through their neighbourhood, Tim was thinking about heading back across towards the meeting place when he spotted Leigh. She was walking quickly along the quiet sidewalk, her head down, her arms bare in the cool evening; from the clothes she was wearing she looked like she'd just come out of work but it was too late for that and Tim was curious as to why she was there alone. Although at least she wasn't with some other guy, he didn't think he was ready to see that yet and would probably only have got in another fight if there had been someone there with her. He laughed to himself as he was reminded of Dallas and all the times he had fought guys over Sylvia, even when they weren't together - maybe they really had been more similar than he had ever admitted to himself. Tim drove on, turning the corner at the end of the block, before he decided to take the next left again and circle back around. He wasn't entirely sure that he knew why he was doing it, apart from the gut feeling that he wanted to see her again.

Leigh was walking back home after work, she had ended up having to stay late, finally getting out of there at seven. Now she had been walking for nearly half an hour and as she walked she paid little attention to her surroundings as she mentally listed all the things she still had to do once she got in. It seemed never-ending and she knew she was going to be playing catch up for the rest of the week, just because of one change of plan.

She had made it about three-quarters of the way back with no problem when she heard the car slowing, like it was trailing her. Leigh sighed, she thought that all the troubles had stopped after everything that had happened recently, what with the rumble then Dallas getting shot. She really could do without any hassle. Keeping her head down and picking up her pace a little she took no notice and carried on walking as she heard the car door closing and footsteps behind her, surprised when she heard his voice.

"Leigh, wait up a minute."

"Tim? What d'you want?" She stopped and turned to face him while he kept walking, not stopping until he was real close to her. Leigh looked up at him Even in the fading light of the evening it was obvious that he was covered in bruises of varying age, some fresh, some fading, while his nose looked like it had been broken again. "Jesus Tim, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing much really." He said with a shrug. "A couple of fights. Then the rumble last week. Against the Socs. Most of it happened then I guess. Suppose you heard all about it, what with Dallas and all?"

"Yeah. Can't believe he's really gone." She looked at Tim, thinking despondently how easily it could have been him in place of Dallas, robbing a store and getting gunned down. "You going to go on Monday? Promised Sylvia I would go with her."

"Yeah I'll be there. Surprised she's going though - didn't think they were speaking when it happened." Tim wasn't all that surprised that Dallas had ended up getting shot. Winston had always been a hot head and easily in as much trouble as Tim had ever been. So it had always felt more like a matter of when - rather than if - something serious would happen to him. He had been stunned by the circumstances though, the way Dallas had apparently lost it over that kid dying - Dallas had never really seemed like he truly cared very much about anyone but himself.

"Well, I guess he was a big part of her life for a long time. I mean just because you're not still with someone, don't mean you can't still care about them or what happens to them."

"Yeah," he wondered if she was still talking about Sylvia and Dallas or the two of them. He really hoped it was the two of them.

"Sorry about your brother, you heard how he's doing?"

"He's doing ok, knows how to look after himself." Tim was bored of the idle chat, wanted to get down to it with her, he hadn't stopped just to talk about Curly or Sylvia or Dallas or half the rest of Tulsa. He had realised he wanted some answers, one way or the other from her. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you, reckon it's time to set things straight between us." he stepped a little closer.

"Really?" she sighed a little, she was tired and wanted to get home, didn't have the energy for another argument with him, had thought things were settling down when they'd been able to speak without shouting in the store the other day. "Think it's all been said already hasn't it? Made it pretty clear what you really thought of me outside my house that time. Don't know that we got much else left to talk about and I sure don't need another fight."

"Dammit I got no wish to fight with you Leigh." He gently touched the side of her face, and was just as surprised as she was as his words came tumbling out. "I miss you, miss being around you. I'm sorry for everything, for being such an idiot, I still don't know why I did it, didn't mean any of that shit I said to you either, I was just mad is all. Can you give me another chance?"

Before Leigh could answer Tim had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his lips soft and gentle against hers. Her head was all over the place, she just so badly wanted to go with it and forgive him. It felt so good being in his arms again and she started to relax and return his kisses. Being with him just felt so right. But then the image of him and Lesley forced its way into her mind again followed by the things he had said to her outside her house and she backed away a little, her hand resting on his chest.

"It ain't that simple Tim. I don't want to be like Sylv and Dally were or even Kathy and Two-Bit. I don't think I could cope with constantly falling out with you one day and making up the next. I just don't want to keep getting hurt, I don't think I could handle it."

"Jesus Leigh, don't tell me you don't want me, 'cause it's pretty obvious you do when I kissed you just then." He ran his hand through her hair, "God I want you so bad, so how about you give me one last chance?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know." She looked away, down at the pavement, her voice unsteady. "I got too much else going on to worry about. I just don't need the bother about whether I can trust you or be wondering where you are or who you're with on top of it all. I really got to go."

Leigh went to walk away but had only taken a couple of steps when she felt Tim's hand on her upper arm, stopping her and pulling her back to face him. "For God's sake Leigh, just give me a chance to make it up to you. What else do I need to say? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Please. Just don't make me beg." He gripped her arm a little tighter, desperate for her to say yes as he watched for her response. Tim was used to always getting his own way in most things, people generally did whatever he said with little argument and if they didn't he could make them. So he didn't enjoy the unsettled and uncomfortable feeling that not knowing how she was going to answer was giving him.

"Tim please. I really need to get home." her voice was so quiet. He looked into her eyes and could see the tears beginning to form. Then he looked at his hand tight around her arm.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just.." he let go of her, like her arm was on fire.

"It's ok…"

"No, it's not, fuck, I never meant to. Did I hurt you?" Tim asked, feeling a little sick at the thought. Guys who hurt girls were real low, he had no time for it, only now it seemed he was getting as bad.

"Really, it's ok Tim. I'm fine, it didn't hurt none - you just took me by surprise. Forget about it, it ain't nothing to worry about, just a mistake." She paused, studying his expression, seeing the remorseful desperate look in his eyes, worried what he might do next. "Look, I got no wish to keep fighting with you but I'm not one of your gang, you don't just get to tell me what's happening and expect me to just go along with it, you don't get to decide how I'm feeling." She folded her arms across her chest as she considered what to say next. "Maybe we could talk some– but not here in the middle of the street."

"Come with me then, we can go someplace else and talk. Can go to my place or anywhere you want to go - just tell me where" he suggested, more than willing to blow off the River Kings for her. He would happily take whatever consequences Wayne would mete out to him for not turning up if it meant she might forgive him finally.

She smiled tiredly at him, "I really can't right now, I'm not just saying that, honestly. I need to get home 'cause I got stuff I need to do."

"Then when?"

"Well, why don't you come by and meet me in Joe's at lunch time tomorrow – I get a half hour break, usually take it at one o'clock? Then we could maybe take it from there, see how it goes? We got to be able to be friends at the very least?"

Tim nodded, maybe he did have some chance to make it up to her. "Yeah, I'll be there, no matter what. Can I drive you home? You look real cold, ain't you got a coat or nothing?"

She shook her head "I'm alright, I'll be fine - I'm practically there now, I'll be home in a few minutes so you don't need to go out your way. Left in a rush this morning and wasn't expecting to have to stay out this late is all."

"Come on Leigh, I ain't gonna try nothing, just a ride the rest of the way home – prove to you I can do something for you, for a friend? Don't be awkward just for the hell of it, get you there a whole lot quicker than walking."

"Yeah, ok." She finally gave in, realised she was being stubborn just for the sake of it and they drove the short distance in silence, not speaking until he pulled to a stop outside her house. Her hand on the door handle she turned to him, "Thanks Tim. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It ain't nothing. I'll see you real soon, I'll be there no matter what, I promise." He watched as she headed up the path and in through the door, waiting until she was out of sight before forcing himself drive off for his meeting with the River Kings.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, will hopefully have the final update ready to post over the weekend.

Also many thanks to rjr60 for taking the time to answer my random question about the different book editions :)


	21. Chapter Twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Bringing the car to a stop, Tim spotted Wayne and a couple of others he recognised as River Kings members in the shadows beneath the arches of the bridge and he strode across to join them. After tonight their association would be over. He had regretted ever making the deal with them in the first place and was feeling uneasy about where tonight would lead. But on the other hand he would be glad to get it over with, not have this debt hanging over him any more.

"Hey Shepard, we need to use your car, move some of the gear." Wayne was straight to business, no pleasantries tonight now he was here on his own turf.

"What you moving then?"

"Whatever we need to, keep our associates happy, ain't nothing for you to worry about."

"You ain't got any cars of your own to use then Myers?" Tim asked, not happy about Wayne's dismissive tone. He didn't like being spoken to like one of Wayne's lackeys.

"Not tonight. Let's just say ours are a little too well-known for where we're going so we need something slightly less conspicuous."

"And where is it exactly we are going?" Tim asked icily. He wanted to know now precisely what he was getting into.

"You ain't going nowhere. You and my brother are gonna stay here, wait for us. Just need a couple of people left here with the rest the gear, just in case of any issues. I'm gonna take your car, after we done the delivery I need to pay a visit to some_ friends_ across town."

Tim didn't know if this was better or worse than being involved directly, wondered who it was Wayne was looking to get even with.

"So you reckon you can handle that Shepard?"

"Depends – on whether your brother can keep his smart mouth shut or not."

"Ok, so hand over the keys then."

xxxxxx

So he had spent the rest of the night stuck in the storage unit with Pete Myers. They had sat there for almost two hours, playing cards and smoking. The first hour and a half had passed fairly easily, then Pete had started talking about broads. First off he'd started bragging to Tim about which girls he'd had before working his way round to Sylvia and then on to Leigh.

"So you and the O'Connell broad – you ain't an item anymore?"

"Not exactly." Tim replied tersely, he had no wish to discuss anything about her with Pete Myers.

"She available then?"

"Not exactly."

"Why? She seeing someone else?"

"No."

"Reckon I might go call on old Frank then, see how he's doing, see if I can be of assistance to either of them" he said, shooting Tim a vicious grin.

Tim knew Pete was trying to provoke him. He tried hard to keep his cool, reminding himself that it was him, not Myers, she had agreed to meet the next day. "Sure, why not."

"You ain't bothered then, about some other guy calling on her?"

"Not about you, that's for sure – reckon I'd give her some credit for knowing a loser when she sees one."

"Guess that's why she dumped you then?"

"Hilarious, you ought to be on the television." Tim lit another cigarette, needing something to focus his attention on.

Disappointed not to be getting the reaction he was after, Pete changed tack. "Heard your dumbass brother got put away again."

"Was unlucky is all, with all that other shit going on they give him a long sentence."

"Not unlucky, just stupid – I mean who the hell gets spotted leaving a liquor store twice, fucking idiot. You'd have thought he'd have learnt his lesson after that last time when he done the same over our way, guess I didn't hit him hard enough for it to sink in to his thick head."

Tim's self-control had finally been stretched, the digs at Leigh he had taken, knowing he had the prospect of fixing that soon enough. But not this on top of it – not getting at Curly, especially as Tim knew it was all down to his only foolish mistakes that his brother was inside and just talking about it was making him feel even more guilty.

"He's a good kid, and at least he can look after himself, not like you – just always doing whatever Wayne tells you – you ain't never gonna be nothing without him holding your hand. Hell, he don't even trust you enough to take you with him. What are you – same age as me and still following him around like a little girl. Bet you ain't never made a decision for yourself without asking him first."

"Fuck you Shepard, you think you are so damn clever but you don't know the half of it." Pete stood up angrily, causing his chair to crash over to the ground.

"Yeah? If I got it so wrong why don't you tell me how it really is?" Tim was also now on his feet, looking forward to the possibility of a set-to with Pete.

On the verge of a fight, they were disturbed by the return of Wayne, Jimmy and the other couple of guys.

"Everything alright in here?"

"It's just fine" replied Tim, relieved they were back as it meant he could leave, have nothing more to do with them. "Well, if you got my cut I guess I'll be going then" he held out his hand for his keys and the agreed cash from Wayne.

Wayne tossed him the car keys, handed him some folded bills, "Yeah, thanks Shepard, be seeing you around."

Tim walked out the building and started the car, then drove a block away and stopped under a street light on a quiet road. He didn't trust them at all, wanted to check the car over in case he'd been fitted up for something bad. Popping the trunk he looked it over, it was empty. Pulling open the doors he ran his hand across the floor under the seats and again he didn't find anything. Satisfied that his suspicions had amounted to nothing, he headed wearily home.

xxxxxx

FRIDAY 17th September 1965

Leigh woke early, feeling hopeful as she got dressed for work. She was desperate to get through the morning so she could see Tim. She was wishing she had just gone home with him when he had asked her the previous night, didn't really understand herself why she had had to make it difficult and punish him just that little bit more even though it was hurting her too. She had made up her mind that she wanted to be with him again, deep down she had wanted it for a while and now just wanted to tell him, start over.

Heading off, she ran into Sylvia as usual at the bus stop, not really paying much attention to her chatter on the crowded bus.

"Say, you want me to come round and see you tonight?"

"Um, no, I mean I might be busy."

"Oh, ok, how about we meet for lunch instead?"

"Um, no sorry I got something else on today." Leigh played nervously with her bag strap, not sure whether to tell her friend what was happening yet.

"Yeah? What's going on? You got a date or something?" Sylvia laughed, as Leigh blushed profusely. "Oh my god, you do, don't you? Who with, someone from work or something?"

"I'm having lunch with Tim." She spoke softly, not able to look Sylvia in the eye.

"Dammit Leigh, why?"

"'Cause I miss him. Just want to give it one last chance. So don't give me a hard time, alright?"

"Hell, I don't think it's a good idea but I can't exactly tell you what to do can I, after all the times I used to end up back with Dally and you were always there for me without making me feel an idiot when it all went wrong. Again. Just don't let him use you, make sure it's what you want."

"Yeah, I know, and it is. I been so miserable without him, just gonna give him one last chance, ok?"

"Yeah, well good luck." Sylvia remarked as the bus pulled to a halt and the girls got off. "And I'll call you later, find out all the details, you take care of yourself though."

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Tim had woken with a sick feeling in his stomach, nothing the previous night had gone the way he had hoped it would. The evening with the River Kings had just been plain weird, he needed to try to find out for sure who they had gone after, make sure he didn't get dragged into someone elses fight. The whole set up had left him feeling sure he was being played and now he just needed to figure out exactly how.

Then he thought back over his encounter with Leigh. Tim had never had time for guys who were rough with girls, would go after anyone who laid a finger on Angela without a second thought. But now he felt like he was one of them, even if he hadn't meant to do it. His mind flip-flopped backwards and forwards between thinking how good it had been to kiss her again and then the shock in her eyes as he had grabbed her like that. He had only wanted to make things better and now there was a good chance they were a hundred times worse. But then at least she had said she would meet him today, so maybe there was some hope for them, unless of course she had only said it to get rid of him last night and was planning on telling him to get lost once and for all.

Heading to the kitchen in need of coffee Tim sat there for what felt like an eternity, wishing the time away, just wanting to see her and find out what she had to say so he knew where he stood. It was still only ten o'clock and he decided to head out, talk to a few people and see if he could find out some more information about what the River Kings had been doing the previous night and attempt to keep his mind occupied.

Driving across town, Tim hadn't made it more than a few blocks from home before he saw the flashing lights and the police car pulling him over.

"Timothy Shepard?" It was the same cop he had seen at the police station when he'd visited Curly, plus another older cop, Officer Jones, who he had seen around the town pretty regularly and who had arrested him on more than one occasion in the past.

"You know it Jones."

"Shut it wise ass, you got some brake lights not working there son, guess we'll have to check your vehicle over before we let you continue."

Tim watched, a familiar sinking feeling hitting him as he felt like he was going to be arrested for something this morning. He knew the routine, some suspect reason for stopping him just so they had an excuse to take him down the station. He just wondered what they were after him for this time. The younger cop looked in his car, checked the lights. He didn't stop there though as he looked in the glove compartment, before pulling opening the trunk. Tim was glad he had checked the car over once he'd left the River Kings, reassured that he hadn't spotted anything untoward in there.

"Ain't nothing but the spare wheel in there." Tim remarked, watching as best he could. He never left anything in the car himself and he was curious as to what exactly they were hoping to find on him. Maybe they were thinking he was running the drugs this side of town instead of Myers.

"Lift the wheel out." The older cop instructed his colleague and Tim watched as the younger man hauled the wheel from the trunk.

"Alright. So what's this then?" The officer pulled out what appeared to be a torn, oily T-shirt, and wrapped in it was a small package – money and a hand gun, which had been nestled down in the slot where the jack should have been.

"No idea officer, ain't nothing of mine."

"Sure, heard it all before. Guess it looks like we need to ask you a few questions down at the station then Mr Shepard." The cop spoke with a sneer.

Tim knew he was fucked. If they pinned something on him from possession of the gun then this wasn't going to be over in a few weeks, Tim was already eighteen, would be nineteen in less than two months. That meant he would get a longer sentence in the state penitentiary if he got sent down. Or rather, he realised, when he got sent down because no one would believe he didn't know anything about it being in his car. He really hoped it wasn't going to link him to anything too serious, that no one had been hurt too bad - that no one had been killed.

So much for sorting his life out and getting things back how they should be. He had been well and truly set up, was absolutely certain that it wasn't a coincidence him getting pulled over that morning so close to home. Tim couldn't believe he had let himself be so distracted that he hadn't paid better attention to matters with the Kings or that he had ever trusted them in the first place.

xxxxxx

Leigh looked over at the clock behind the counter, it was already quarter past one and she would need to head back to work soon. Her morning at work had been painfully slow, the minutes dragging by. But now this half hour was passing by too quickly and Tim wasn't even there.

So much for him wanting her back then, Leigh thought. She had been so sure that he would already be in the diner waiting for her when she got there, being as he had been so keen on seeing her again. She had spent the morning daydreaming about being with him, but so far there was no sign of Tim at all. Seemed like everything he'd said to her the previous night had been all talk and he wasn't even interested enough to follow it up by actually being there.

Leigh played with the serviette as she watched the seconds pass by on the clock, twenty past one, before sipping at her coffee as she stared out the window. Still he hadn't arrived and her hopes of him turning up had pretty much evaporated now. She wondered again where he was and if he was alright, and then sighed. She felt such a fool for missing him, for even considering giving him another chance. She felt even more stupid for telling Sylvia about her change of heart and wasn't looking forward to her giving her a hard time about it because she felt let down enough as it was. Still, she could probably hang on another five minutes, just to be sure, just in case he did make it.

"Hey Leigh, nice to see you, how's the job going?" It was Marion, one of the waitresses she knew from her time working there, passing through the restaurant to the kitchen with a pile of plates.

"Hi Marion, yeah the job's good thanks."

"You on your own today then?"

Leigh glanced hopefully at the door one last time, before standing up, her disappointment showing in her voice.

"Yeah, I was meant to be meeting someone, but I guess something more interesting came up. I suppose they got a better offer." She reached down to pick up her things, "I'm just going back to work now, but I'll see you soon, ok?"

Dropping some cash on the table, Leigh headed out the door and along the street, wishing desperately that Tim had shown up and was there, walking her back to work and kissing her goodbye.

xxxxxx

Tim had been questioned and charged. Apparently he was going down for robbing a petrol station across town, threatening to shoot the assistant and hitting him hard enough that he was now in the hospital. His car been seen at the site and the cash in his car matched the amount missing from the register. So he would be locked up now until it went to court, no way with his record would he be granted bail, even if he did know anyone with enough cash to pay it. About the only good thing about it all from Tim's point of view was that the guy should be ok. Sitting in the cell, Tim looked across at the guard.

"Hey, what time is it?" he called out.

"Coming up for half past one - why you got somewhere better to be then Shepard?" the guard laughed.

Resting his head in his hands Tim wondered if Leigh had turned up in the diner, pictured her sat there, waiting. Wondering how much she probably hated him by now for letting her down one time too many.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've reached the end of my story. Sorry to anyone hoping for a happy ending for the pair of them, just didn't think it would realistically work out like that at this time. (However, when I first started writing this it was part of a much much longer story, covering a bigger time period and I have been playing with turning some of it into a kind of a follow up story so might carry on with that.)

Thank you for reading and I hope if you've made it this far that you've enjoyed it. Thank you so so much for the feedback follows and favourites - it's all much appreciated. I have enjoyed writing my first little attempt at fanfiction and would be really interested to hear your opinions of the finished thing.

Hope you didn't feel it was all too OOC for Tim - the perspective that I took when writing this was that while he is certainly a lot more badass (for want of a better word!) than the other guys, at the end of the day Tim is still only eighteen and felt that maybe a lot of Pony's opinion was based on Tim's reputation rather than 100% fact. So Tim is definitely not infallible or invincible, and wanted to explore how it only takes a couple of small misjudgements to bring things crashing down around him.

Once again I don't own 'The Outsiders' - the book and the characters you recognise all belong to the wonderful SE Hinton.

The song 'Messed Up Kids' belongs to Jake Bugg - check it out or even just google the lyrics if you get a chance - although it's about life in modern-day England, the lyrics always make me think of Tim & The Outsiders boys, guess it's something to do with the bleakness of their outlook on life.

So one last thank you from me for reading this far, you are all fabulous :)


End file.
